


A misunderstanding made clean

by Ja_Levi



Series: Dysfunctional but it works [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, American Sign Language, British Sign Language, Child Neglect, Daddy Kink, Getting Together, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Mute Loki (Marvel), Pseudo-Incest, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Summary: Australian football player, Thor Odinson, is found sharing a coffee with an unnamed man in London. The press don't know who this mysterious man is, but they fully intend to find out.Or in other words, Thor Odinson and his adopted younger brother by five years go out to catch up on each other's life after being estranged by their father's death. They find out that the press releases some stories of them being a couple and panic ensues.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Dysfunctional but it works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883170
Comments: 22
Kudos: 118





	1. Catch up

Thor whistles as he combs his hair. He checks himself out in the mirror and he smiles at his appearance, all smart and dapper in his white t-shirt and black jeans. The twenty year old pulls away from the mirror and he grabs his red jersey from his hotel room table. The last thing Thor grabs is his keys, his wallet already in his jeans pocket. 

Today is the first day in two years that he'll see his baby brother. Loki has been living in England with his mother ever since their father died. With Thor starting his football career and Loki being only thirteen at the time, Thor couldn't possibly have Loki living with him in Australia. "You wouldn't like it here with us Aussies anyway, we're a brute bunch," Thor remembers telling a tearful Loki when both Frigga and Thor said it would be best for Loki to stay in the UK.

"Then when will I see you again? Please come visit, please! Promise me you'll come back for me? You won't forget me when you make it big, will you?" Loki had damn near sobbed that day and Thor remembers offering Loki a hug before he left to catch his plane. At first, Thor didn't expect Loki to hug him back at all, considering that Loki had huge amounts of anxiety and didn't like people touching him. But just before Thor had walked out of the apartment, Loki ran to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"I'll miss you. I...I love you. Don't forget about me. Please." Loki's voice had trembled and it had broke Thor's heart to hear him that fragile. Thor had leant down and kissed his forehead softly. "I could never ever forget you. Don't be silly, baby brother. I love you so much. I'll call you when I land back over to Australia. I really don't understand why you had to move over here, Mother," Thor had said, even though he knew it was because Frigga had family over here in England and it was just easier to raise Loki with other family members close in case...she too passed away.

Unfortunately, when Thor did arrive back in Australia, he suddenly got an agent who heard about his skills and before he fully understood what happened, a contract was signed and Thor was playing football in the big leagues. Needless to say, Thor didn't keep his promise to Loki. He forgot about him briefly. And by briefly, Thor means forgot about Loki for seven whole months. Feeling guilty at not visiting but too busy to rectify everything, Thor had left it for another year until he got a call half way through practice to tell him some news that Thor didn't want to hear, not for years to come. 

"Mother passed away in her sleep. I don't even know why I'm fucking calling you, you don't deserve to know her after you forgot all about us. Her funeral is in two months because the only morge we can afford is busy, probably filled with other bodies that were forgotten by their families. She's currently in freezing until a week before her funeral. If you don't show up, I'll hunt you down and skin you alive. Do you fucking understand me, Odinson?"

Thor had winced through out most of the phone call, Loki's voice harsh and cruel and breaking with every breath. He had expected Loki's anger and he had accepted it. After all, he deserved it after everything. He practically abandoned them so he sat there and took Loki's venom. Halfway through Loki's rant Thor had heard a low growl and Loki had fell silent. Loki whispered a goodbye before hanging up and Thor had thought nothing of it, too blinded by grief to assume anything.

Four weeks later as Thor had packed his stuff for the flight over to England, Loki had face timed Thor, clearly on a mute day. Thor had picked up and sat down, watching Loki sign out that Thor should be careful once over in England. Thor had been confused until he saw the way Loki's eyes glossed over when a door slammed shut. "Wait, what's going on? Loki, what's happening?" Thor had asked, concerned and almost panicked as he saw Loki's hands tremble. 

Loki had signed that their mother had gotten a new lover a few months before she passed away. One word had made Thor run out to his car, everything tucked under his arms. 'Abusive,' was the word Loki signed before hanging up. That was a few days ago and only now, a day after landing in London, does Thor have a chance to check up on his brother, who had agreed to meet him at a local cafe.

Now, Thor shouldn't be smiling considering everything they'll no doubt be talking about, but Thor has just missed Loki so much. As Thor locks up, he gets a text. He pockets his keys and he opens up his phone as he makes his way outside of the hotel. 'Where the fuck are you, Odinson?' -Minx, received at 12:12 pm.  
'On my way, Friggason.' -Sent at 12:13 pm. 

Thor searches up the address of the cafe and he follows the directions, rolling his eyes when Google Maps recenters and loses connection multiple times on the sixteen minute walk. He puts his phone away as he walks into the cafe. A waitress welcomes him in and asks what kind of table he would like. "Oh, I'm here to meet someone. A teenager. Um, that sounded weird, sorry, ha ha. I'm here meeting my brother," Thor says, flushing awkwardly at how he addresses the waitress. Her voice is vaguely Russian as she tells him that there's a dark haired teenager right at the back of the cafe. 

Thor thanks her before he goes to where she pointed out. Thor looks around for a little bit before he spots a black haired twig of a boy, his hair having dark green streaks and being tied into a low pony tail. Thor smiles warmly as he approaches the teenager, noticing the collar around his neck and the spider bites as the boy sips out of a silver flask, obviously bringing it from home. "You're a bit young to have those piercings, brother," Thor hums out as he takes a seat across from the other.

Loki raises his face and he looks at Thor. He looks him up and down before he licks his lips, a tongue piercing coming into view as he does so. The older male raises an amused eyebrow. "How did Mother allow you these piercings?"  
"She felt bad that Father kicked the bucket and she let me do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't scream for the cops whenever her pretty little boyfriend hit me," Loki grunts out, taking another swig of his flask.

Thor's smile falls and his eyes trace over Loki's face. He doesn't notice any bruises or anything until he glances at Loki's neck. "There's finger marks...by your neck, brother. How long has this been going on? Why did you never call?" Loki glares at him and he twitches his noise angrily. Thor regrets asking so many questions before he lets out a small breath. "Okay, I was coming on a little heavy, it's not an easy thing to talk about, I get it. But what if I told you that...I have space at my apartment back in Australia?"

Loki scoffs and tears up. "Don't say things you can't stick to. You won't take me with you. Don't get my hopes up like that," he says, scowling. Thor reaches over the table and he frowns. He offers his hand to Loki and he gives him a firm stare. "I'd do anything to keep you safe. Fuck, I'd call off my career for you. I thought you were safe with Mother, but now that I know you're in danger? I'd do anything. Hell, pack your stuff before Mother's funeral next week, get it to my hotel room and then as soon as the funeral is all dealt with, we can go. Come home with me. I wasn't there for you for the past two years, and that was already too long. Let me keep you safe."

Swallowing quietly, Loki's shoulders go slack. "How can I trust you? Do you promise to take me with you? Do you promise?"  
"Yes, of course I promise. And I plan to keep this promise."

Sniffling, Loki wipes his eyes, telling Thor that he'll stab him if he doesn't keep the promise. Thor nods, completely agreeing. It would be inhumane to not keep this promise. His brother's life is in danger and the only respectable thing to do would be to save Loki. That's what Thor plans to do. "I'll keep you safe. I love you. This is the least I could do for you." Loki nods his head and he wipes his eyes once again. "Damn right, you piece of shit bastard," Loki mumbles softly. It makes Thor smile weakly. He's determined to stick to his word.

A camera shutter clicks off in the distance, capturing the soft look in Thor's eyes that's directed purely at the other male, who is looking down at the table, looking towards Thor's hand. The man behind the camera sees the dark haired male talk and pick up a menu, handing it to Thor with shaking fingers. The man smiles. "It seems our dear footballer has a side piece," he mutters to himself as he looks through the photos he took, obviously just pleased at getting what he can of the semi-famous sports player. It's enough to make third page.


	2. Goodbyes hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor says goodbye to the mother who taught him how to love, and Loki says goodbye to the last thing that he sees as good in the world. Rumours start online about Thor's relationship to Loki.
> 
> Thor learns a little more about Loki's abusive step dad and more about how his absence damaged Loki.

Loki holds back tears as sorts out his tie, making sure it's straight. His fingers are trembling as he hears Michael screaming downstairs for the teenager to hurry up getting ready. "If you don't get your ass down here in the next ten minutes then you're walking to the fucking church, do you fucking understand me, you good for nothing piece of shit?"

Loki wants to croak out a response but his throat tightens and he can't squeeze a word out. He just whimpers and fixes his hair. There's a browness that surrounds his left eye but instead of dressing him like he knows he should, Loki just straightens out his suit jacket before he makes his way downstairs.

He pats his inside jacket pocket to double check that he has his flask and lighter before he doubles checks his other inside pocket for his cigarettes. Despite being fifteen, Loki knows how to get around to get what he needs. Ever since Michael came to live in his and his mother's home, Loki has been self destructive. More so than usual. 

Loki was already three weeks smoking when Michael hit him for the first time. He was a week long alcoholic by the time Michael broke his left thumb. It all went down hill from there, the self destruction going from internal to...everything else. Thinking about that makes the teenager flatten the creases on his pants and tighten the tips of his sleeves as he makes his way to the living room.

He keeps his head lowered and his eyes to the ground as a show of respect to the other man. Michael sees him and snarls at him, pushing past him. "Let's go. Text your shit head brother the address of the church and then get in the fucking car." Loki glares at the floor as Michael grabs his car keys and walks out of the house, slamming the door behind himself. Loki grabs his phone and texts Thor, sniffling every now and again.

'Hey. The funeral is being held at Saint Mary's Chapel downtown, remember. Do you have all of my things at yours?' -Sent at 09:37 am.

Loki lets out a slow breath and he makes his way to Michael's car, locking up the front door before he gets into the back seat. His phone buzzes as Michael starts to drive off. Loki pulls out his phone and he sees Thor's text. It almost makes him weep, reading what his brother had put.

'Good morning, little one. I'm on my way now. Did you sleep alright? You always used to have such bad insomnia, and if you still do, I have some sleep stones back home. I always bought some in case...I did end up visiting. I have bought you an ice coffee, extra creme. Are you alright?' -Too famous, received at 09:42 am. 

It's just a simple good morning message and yet it makes him feel like he's safe, like he's okay. It almost feels like Thor never left him. He messages back, a tiny smile resting on his lips as he lets out a soft breath.

'I slept okay, I had a good four hours sleep. That's a lot, considering I usually get about two hours, and that's a rocky two hours. You didn't have to buy me a coffee, but thank you, brother. I'm okay. Don't ask questions until I'm at your hotel room when you see me. Please. I'm safe for now, so don't worry. It's okay.' -Sent at 09:46 am.

Loki puts his phone away and he doesn't answer it when it buzzes. He looks out of the window until they arrive at the church. He gets out of the car and shuts the door gently, flinching when Michael slams his door shut. Loki makes his way to the entrance before he hears a soft shout of his name from behind him. He turns around and he sees Thor walking up to him.

He smiles softly at his big brother, taking the ice coffee that Thor presents to him. "Thank you, Thor. I owe you one," he says quietly. Thor slowly places a hand onto Loki's shoulder and he smiles before he notices the browness to Loki's face. "Brother, what-" Loki looks at Thor and he shakes his head slightly. "Don't ask questions here. Not now."

Thor nods and he apologises quietly. "Hey, shall we go in and say our goodbyes to our mother? Let's get this over and done with, mainly because I don't want to cry today."

Thor still ends up crying, covering his mouth with a hand as he listens to the priest sing the farewell hymns and he stares at his mother's open casket. He clenches his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning white as he spares a glance towards Loki. Loki is staring at his mother's cold face, his eyes dull and his body tense. The priest calls out the obituary and Loki closes his eyes tightly before he leaves the room, tears glossing over his eyes.

Thor watches his little brother storm out, tears still trailing down his own face. He spots Michael scowl and shuffle towards the door but he's moving faster, rushing out of the church to find his younger brother to make sure he's okay.

The footballer finds Loki sitting next to a large gravestone monument, sipping out of a flask with a cigarette in between his fingers. Thor walks closer, kneeling down next to his baby brother. "Hey," he whispers to Loki. Loki doesn't look at Thor. He instead takes another hit of his cigarette. "Brother, I really don't think you should be smoking. You're going to kill yourself."

Loki glares at Thor, annoyance in his eyes. "Fuck off, don't you dare give me a lecture. Not today, not right now. You don't even get to lecture me about this in particular, because you drove me to this. Well, you drove Mother into getting a boyfriend and he drove me to this. It's been cigarettes and alcohol for months, for nearly a year. Nearly a fucking year!"

Loki's voice cracks and he starts to sob, lowering his head into his knees. Thor wraps an arm around Loki, hugging him loosely. He feels Loki flinch but he only holds Loki in place, grounding him. "Listen to my voice, Loki. Tell me everything that I've caused. Tell me and make me listen so I can fix you. Let me fix everything, Loki."

The teenager keeps sobbing and he leans into Thor's touch. "I-I...You made me fragile, you made me lose everything! I needed you! Father died and I wanted you to stay, and then you didn't fucking stay! And then I got abused, and-and-! Fuck, I can't tell you everything, I can't, I can't, I can't!"

Loki almost thrashes in Thor's grasp but then he feels Thor place a soft kiss against his forehead. "You don't have to tell me everything. But when you want to, you tell me and I will try to fix it. I left and I made you hate everything. I lead you to self destruction. Now I will help you from that self destruction. I will help you. I love you and I will do anything I can to make everything okay again. You're my brother, so I better start treating you like it."

There's a click a while away before a car door shuts. The two males don't hear it and they pay very little attention to the car that zooms past the church mere moments later. Thor keeps Loki in his grasp as Loki's cigarette drops to the floor, almost stunning itself out as it hits the grass. 

Loki turns his head into Thor's chest and he rubs his face against Thor's shirt. "I hate you. I hate you and I love you. You're a piece of shit and I want to stab you but if you fucking leave me alone again, I'll kill you. I will, I will," he sobs. Thor cradles Loki closer, letting Loki ruin his suit shirt with tears. "You can, you can, I'd let you. It's going to be okay again, I'll make it okay."

When Thor has taken Loki back to his hotel room, Loki climbs onto the bed, face first. He curls up and he hugs himself against the bed. Thor sits down on the end of the bed and he feels his phone buzz. Grabbing his phone, Thor glances at his brother. When he opens his phone he finds a text from his manager. 

Confused at why his manager is messaging him, especially since he already say he needs a month from practice, Thor opens the message. The contents make him freeze up. There's an article link waiting for him. He presses it and it takes him to a website. There's a picture of him and of Loki at the cafe. A little bit lower down there's a picture of him hugging Loki in the cemetery.

"What the fuck?" He whispers as he scans over the article. 'Australian football player, Thor Odinson, spotted with a potential lover. While Thor Odinson says nothing regarding his romantic or sexual life, we can safely assume that Mister Odinson is NOT single. At least, not for long! It's also pretty safe to assume that a man THAT fine is not all for the ladies. When will Odinson address these pictures? We want to know, Mister Odinson, who is this pretty little thing? Introduce us!'

His manager has left a series of messages for him to read as well, so with confusing written on his face, Thor begins to read the messages. 

'What the fuck is all of this? Who is this? You told me you were going to England for your mother's funeral, not to rail some twink! You better explain yourself!' - The Boss, received at 13:08 pm.

'Pick up your fucking phone! You know that a relationship, especially one that's not the norm, will fuck up your career right now!' -The Boss, received at 13:10 pm. 

'If you don't text me before tomorrow, your ass is on probation!' -The Boss, received 13:11 pm.

Rubbing his face, mainly at the sudden ridiculousness that's going on, Thor starts to text his manager. He wants to laugh at what's going on, but he doesn't. It's too sombre of an occasion to laugh. 

'Oh hey, sorry. I was at my mother's funeral today. I look so smart and everything right now. Anyways, I didn't realise I had paparazzi in London. What a lovely surprise.' -Sent at 13:47 pm.

'I'm glad that you can joke about this, you little shit. Now answer the question; who the fuck is the twink? He looks like you could break him. He's like, five foot eight compared to you. Who is he, God damn it?!' -The Boss, received at 14:49 pm.

'My brother. And please stop calling my fifteen year old brother a twink. He's just skinny and feminine, so piss off.' -Sent at 14:51 pm.

'Oh shit, my bad, Thor. But he is turning into a twink. That boy is not straight. You should sign him up to a sport, maybe make him a ladies man. Bring him to Australia and I'll train him up.' -The Boss, received at 14:52 pm.

'My brother's sexuality isn't your business and it doesn't matter what he does or what he likes. It won't ruin my image for one, and for two, he hates sport. Don't ever imply that he needs to be straight. I'm perfectly fine not having a career.' -Sent at 14:55 pm.

Annoyance flares up inside of him at the implication that being gay needs to be corrected by making his brother more of a man. He shouldn't let everything get to him but with everything that's gone on today, his emotions are like a roller coaster.

'Hey man, I never meant any offence by that. If he's gay, that's fine. Just keep it on the lowdown. It will affect your image, don't pretend that it won't. Just because most of Australia is accepting doesn't mean that the places we play at will accept you. Don't be so brash.' -The Boss, received at 14:58 pm.

Thor lets out a loud groan and he responds with a voice message this time. 

"Listen, man. I am exhausted, I am upset and I am annoyed. If you ever imply that being gay is an issue again, I am quiting and I will have no fucking regrets. I will NOT work for a homophobe, much less make a career from hiding any part of my family's lifestyle. If my brother turns out gay or bisexual, that doesn't matter and I will take pride in it for him. However, that does not give you the right to call him a twink. Get that gall and audacity out of yourself. I am going to sleep for a while before my plane ride tomorrow. Loki is coming to Australia with me, but he will not be doing anything for you. He is a child and it's my job to look after him now. Now leave me alone and piss off. I'll be at practice in a over a week. Good day to you."

Thor shuts off his phone and he tosses it onto the armchair that's next to the bed. Loki shuffles around and turns to look at his brother. His eyes are puffy and dilated. "Where...did that come from?" Loki asks, his voice timid. Thor looks at his little brother. "My manager was just being a dick. It's complicated. You can go through my phone later. I'm tired, so move over and let me go to sleep. I ordered your plane ticket a few days back, after the cafe. So now move, you little shit."

Loki scoots up and gives Thor some space on the bed to rest. Thor climbs up the bed and he slumps against the pillow. He grunts after a moment. He gets up and starts taking off his suit. Loki turns around, raising an eyebrow at his brother before he blinks and turns his face against the pillow, having caught sight of Thor shimmying off his shirt.

The adult walks to his suitcase to find a lounge shirt. He finds one and he puts it on. He soon climbs back onto the hotel bed. He grunts and covers his face. He relaxes and lets the chaos of the day wash over him, taking him off into slumber.

Loki, all tiredness and tipsyness and anxiety, thinks of the warmth he wants from his brother. He turns around and shuffles closer to Thor. He rubs his face into Thor's side. An arm wraps around him and holds him closer. "Sleep well, Thor."  
"I'll see you in the morning, Loki."


	3. Out of place, panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes Loki to Australia, helping his younger brother settle in and get used to everything. Thor's friends come over to welcome Loki to the Warrior family when one of the Warrior's gets too personal.
> 
> In which Loki gets harassed by Thor's friend and goalkeeper, Hogun, and has a panic attack.

"Home sweet home! Lord, it's good to be back," Thor exclaims, throwing open the door to his apartment. He drags his suitcase into the living room before he turns around to face Loki. The teenager looks exhausted, clenching his hands around his suitcase handle reflectively as he stumbles inside of Thor's home. "For a footballer, I assumed you'd have a bigger place," Loki whispers cheekily, seeming more and more drained with every step he takes. 

Thor chuckles and he shrugs off handedly. He shuts the door once Loki is inside, humming as he watches Loki collapse onto his couch. "Well, I live alone. It's not as if I need a huge place. And you being here is not enough to make this place feel claustrophobic, brother. Now, my bathroom is the second door on the right down the hallway. Go take a shower, wash off the plane journey. I can lend you some clean pajamas if you don't want to unpack right now, and I'll make you a bite to eat."

Thor's voice is nurturing and firm, like a father's would be. It makes Loki feel almost uncomfortable with how mature Thor sounds. He sits up and he grunts, rubbing his face and smearing the eyeliner he put on before the plane ride. "My gods, please don't talk like that. You sound like a parent. Let me remind you that I raised myself for the past two years, I don't need you stepping in and playing Daddy, okay?"

Loki stands up and he huffs out a breath of air. As he starts to walk to the bathroom, Thor grabs his wrist and halts him. "I'm playing the part that you need me to play. You need a good parental figure in your life and I'm the goddamned closest thing you've got to one. Please don't make this difficult, just try and cooperate with me, okay?" Flinching at Thor's touch, Loki nods his head slightly. 

Frowning but not addressing anything right now, Thor lets go of Loki's wrist. "Go get a shower, little brother. How does jam on toast sound? Does it sound good? I can make you some hot chocolate as well." Thor's words feel like a bargaining of sorts, but Loki nods his head and avoids eye contact, accepting the bargaining. Sighing, Thor moves towards the kitchen. "You can take as long as you want to in the shower, I have an electric and not gas shower so it won't turn cold after a while."

Loki doesn't say anything as he makes his way to the bathroom, shutting the door with a soft click. Thor flicks on the kettle and he rubs his face, a little bit lost on how to communicate with Loki. He seems so distant yet so close. His brother is so hesitant yet cooperative and it's confusing him. As Thor starts to make the hot chocolate, his phone rings. 

Thor answers the phone and puts it onto speaker so he can focus on making Loki's hot chocolate. "Hello? Odinson here."  
"Are you back here? In Maryland?" A soft voice asks through. Thor grins widely to himself as he hears Volstagg's voice. "Hello, my man! Yes, I am back. I'm currently at home, getting ready to unpack. Why? I told coach that I was returning to practice next week, per our agreement."

A hearty chuckles answers him. "Oh, my dear Thor! No, no, this call isn't about work! I and the other Warriors want to welcome you home. Would it be alright if I and the gang pop over for an hour or two to ask about your trip?" Thor considers the question as he hears a soft humming come from his bathroom, reminding him that Loki is very much living with him now. 

He remembers how exhausted Loki seemed before he also considers how stressed out the poor teenager is. After a moment, he goes to deny Volstagg's offer until he realises that he personally needs the social contact. "Of course, my friend. Come over. But do pay mind, I have a guest with me, and he is a bit grouchy. I'll see you in an hour, my friend."  
"We'll see you soon!" 

\----------

Loki curls up on Thor's couch as Thor apologises to him softly. He's wearing one of Thor's lounge shirts and it's half hanging off his left shoulder. He's wearing a pair of his own leggings, which seems odd as it's quite warm but Thor is too busy bargaining with Loki to notice the strange fashion choice. 

"I know that you want some rest, but I really need some social contact right now. I will make this all up to you, okay? I'll take you to the arcade down the way. Okay?" Loki sips his hot chocolate silently for a collection of moments. When he swallows and licks his lips, his tongue bar appearing briefly with the action, he looks Thor in the eyes. 

"Fine. But if they try talking to me, I have permission to go to your room and steal your bed. Deal?" Thor smiles and slowly ruffles Loki's hair. Loki bites back a flinch and he slightly leans into Thor's touch. It's subtle and a very 'blink and you miss it,' kind of action, but Thor notices all the same. "Deal. Thank you."

Loki goes to scoff and say something witty but there's a knock on Thor's apartment door. Thor moves his hand out of Loki's hair and he goes to answer the door. Thor has a large smile on his face as he greets his four friends. "Boys!" He says excitedly as three men and one androgynous person enter into his home. 

The androgynous person glares at Thor and Thor quickly corrects himself. "Well, boys and Sif." A snort comes from the couch and Thor glances at his brother. "What, is Sif their own gender?" Loki asks sarcastically. Sif raises an eyebrow at the teenager. "Yeah, it is. I see you're a pleasure to be around. Rude, but to an extent, it seems."

Loki does a dramatic waving of his hand, as if feigning a royal action. "That is me, Loki the silvertongue at your service. So, are you a nonbinary?" Sif shakes her head, raking a hand through her hair. "No, I'm a girl. Thor just forgets that sometimes." Thor sheepishly shrugs, apologising. "I'm sorry. I have no excuse, my lady, feel free to slap me if I mess up again."

"Better yet, hit him in the balls," Loki comments before cackling loudly. "Oh, I do like this one," a lanky, almost golden haired man comments. He walks over to Loki, offering his hand. Loki puts down his drink and shakes his hand timidly. "My name is Fandral, but you can call me Fran. I know, the nickname makes no sense, but it works."

Loki offers him a soft smile. "It's nice to meet you, Fandral. I'm Loki." Fandral gives him a brotherly stare and he backs away, going to lean against the wall. Loki keeps looking at him, a weird instant connection to him forming. Another man steps forwards, outstretching a hand to Loki. Once again, Loki shakes his hand. "My name is Volstagg. Lovely to meet you. When did Thor manage to pick up a soft thing like you?" 

Loki flushes in discomfort a little at the insinuation that Thor is dating him. "Oh, um, he's my older brother. He was stuck with me from my birth, ha," he says awkwardly. Volstagg's eyes go wide and he abruptly apologies. "What's with everyone saying sorry? Why are you all so polite?" Loki asks, a giggle escaping him. 

Thor lets out a soft chuckle, noticing that Loki's stubbornness has changed into amusement and he's thankful for it. "Well, unlike you, you little minx, we have respect for each other," Thor replies. Loki sticks his tongue out at Thor like an immature child. "Fuck off, Thor."

The last man, a man just slightly taller than Loki, walks over and grins at him. His smile is sharp and unnerving to him. He offers his hand and Loki just stares at it blankly, only taking it when he glances at Thor with hesitant eyes. "Well then, if he's not Thor's then he's available then, correct?" The man comments, his eyes looking predatory. 

Loki doesn't really like feeling like prey. "I-I'm only fifteen, it's probably best that you stick to those your own age," he mutters quietly. Loki glances over to Thor for help, only to find that he's talking with the other Warriors. "Oh, age isn't my biggest concern, don't worry. I'm only twenty three, that's not that much of an age difference, honey. I'm Hogun. It's lovely to meet your acquaintance."

Growing more and more uncomfortable as Hogun leans closer and closer, Loki tries to squirm away from the man. "I'm not interested, I'm sorry, um-" Loki closes his eyes tightly when Hogun leans close enough to whisper into his ear. "Isn't it lovely to meet me too? Let's not be rude now."

Loki feels his throat tighten and he tries to scramble away from Hogun. How haven't Thor and the others noticed yet? Loki falls to the floor, scurrying away from Hogun's piercing gaze. Loki looks up towards where Thor was when he last saw him yet he's not there. Turning his head frantically, he tries to piece together where they all are. 

Hogun starts making his way over to him again when he hears voices coming from the kitchen. Loki tries to croak out Thor's name as Hogun leans down towards him, a hand outstretching towards the shirt he's wearing. Loki thrashes his leg outwards, trying to kick at Hogun, trying to make him go away. 

Loki pushes himself against the wall, trying to avoid Hogun's hands. They look so big, so violent, so aggressive. They look bigger than him. They look like they could steal him, like they could squish him and pull him apart, demolish him. They look like they can hurt him. 

Hogun's hand lands onto the shirt he's wearing and Loki struggles to breathe. His chest constricts and he shakes his head urgently. The hand climbs lower. Loki bashes the back of his head against the wall, trying to alert the others. 

His vision becomes distant and fuzzy. He starts to tear up and he lets out gargled sounds of panic. Loki looks up when he hears laughter and voices coming back into the living room. Hogun turns around as well and he curses. He backs away, shushing Loki as he stands back up. 

Trembling against the wall, Loki clasps his hands over his mouth. He sobs weakly as Fandral and Sif walk back into the living room. Loki looks up slowly and makes eye contact with Fandral. Fandral spots Loki's obvious distress and he rushes over. He places a hand on top of Loki's shoulder, shushing him softly. "Hey, hey, what's going on, buddy? Sif, go grab Thor!"

Sif nods and races back towards the kitchen, yelling Thor's name. Fandral places a hand onto Loki's face, his thumb stroking over Loki's cheek to catch the falling tears. Loki glances towards Hogun, trembling further as Hogun smirks at him. Hogun is currently in the corner of the room, watching with owl like eyes. 

Loki hiccups, wanting to thrash, wanting to smoke and mainly just wanting to breathe. Loki sobs more as Fandral tries to ground him. "It's going to be okay, Thor is coming, it's all going to be okay." Loki flinches when Fandral strokes his cheek again. His chest starts to feel heavy and he begins to heave.

He closes his eyes and he tilts his head back against the wall. He feels like he's going to die. His lungs feel like they're on fire, like they're going to collapse. He feels them struggle to let air in. A wheeze escapes him. He feels his body grow stiff as he feels Fandral move away. 

Loki's eyes remain shut as a larger hand cups his face. There's a deep voice in the air that Loki can't quite hear, but he can sense the calmness behind it. He opens his eyes slowly and he sees a brown and blue blur in front of him. His eyes look downwards to the moving lips in front of him and he furrows his eyebrows. Not a clear sound reaches his ears, not until he takes a sharp breath.

"-other, you're here, at home, with me. You're in Australia, the land of the snakes and those huge spiders that look like Aragog from the wizard movies. You're with me, Thor. I'm here. You're in the room. You're with me. I promise that you're here. You're in my shirt, that's half drowning you, by the way. You're here. I'm here. We're here. We're here, together."

Loki breaks out another sob and he pushes himself forwards, letting himself fall against Thor's chest. His tears begin to stain Thor's shirt and he rubs himself against his older brother, grounding himself with Thor's scent. He smells like Lynx and chocolate and Loki has never enjoyed a scent more than in this moment.

He feels himself moving before he can focus. There's large arms going underneath him, lifting him up. Loki moves a hand to Thor's shirt, clinging to him desperately. He hears a shushing as Thor sits down, holding him close. "I've got you, baby brother. I've got you."

A tiny sound of acknowledgement leaves Loki and he lets out a slow breath of air. "I'm okay, I-..." His voice cuts out and he whimpers quietly. He looks up at Thor, sitting in his lap comfortably. Thor looks back at him, his gaze worried and concerned. Loki blinks around the room and notices Fandral looking almost as worried as Thor. Sif is next to him, her arms folded as she glares towards Hogun, who's talking to Volstagg as if Loki's panic attack didn't happen at all.

"Baby brother, what happened?" Thor asks, bringing Loki's attention back to the footballer. Loki signs with shaky hands. 'He tried to hurt me.' Thor's eyebrows furrow and he glances towards Hogun before looking back at Loki. "Who? Hogun?" Loki tears up once again as he nods his head. 'Creepy. Tried touching me. Feels dirty.'

Loki watches as Thor's eyes turn narrow and aggressive. "Hogun. Go to the kitchen. Now," Thor growls out, his demeanour changing into one of the most protective things that Loki has ever seen. Loki tightens his fist in Thor's shirt as he watches Thor glares at Hogun. Every one of the Warriors, excluding Sif, looks confused. Thor raises an eyebrow and Hogun nods, making his way to the kitchen.

"Thor, what's going on?" Fandral asks, raising his eyebrows in curiosity. Sif looks at Fandral and scoffs. "Hogun's done a Hogun. Remember Skurge? That seventeen year old kid? The scout who helped last year? Remember when Hogun was on probation because the Boss thought he was messing around with Skurge? Yeah. I'm guessing that it wasn't just a thought."

Loki whimpers once again, almost like a weak kitten would mewl at its mother to help it. Thor looks at him and strokes his hair briefly. "I need to talk to Hogun. I'll be back in a few minutes. Curl up on the couch, little brother. If you want, the Warriors can go home and we can watch a movie."

Hating that he's taking Thor's social time but also hating himself for breaking down in front of Thor's friends and team mates, Loki just nods. He doubts he'll be able to speak for a little while, his anxiety just bubbling under the surface. Thor slowly moves Loki onto the couch and he makes his way to the kitchen. Sif tells Fandral to go make sure that Thor doesn't rip Hogun in half before she sits on the arm of the couch. 

"How are you? Did he manage to touch you?" She asks quietly, her voice earthy and heavy. Loki decides he likes her voice. 'No. I just panicked. Thought he'd hit me.' Sif blinks at the sign language before she acts it out. After a couple of seconds she figures it out and she nods in understanding.

"Yeah, that's understandable. I'll be honest with you. We aren't really friends with Hogun, but we were at practice before we came here and he decided to tag along. I swear the others aren't like this. Hell, I swear Fandral has a kink for enthusiastic consent, that's how not like Hogun he is. We're going to look out for you, okay? If you're Thor's little brother, you're my little brother. Does that sound fair?"

Loki offers Sif a weak smile. 'I've never had a sister before. I'm glad that my first one is as kind as you.' Again, it takes a short while for Sif to understand Loki's signing and when she does, she only understands half of them but she gets what Loki is saying. "Ah, I'll still torment you like a sister should."  
'I look forward to it.'

\-------------

"Have a lovely evening, good night, farewell my friends," Thor says as the Warriors leave his apartment. Hogun left half an hour before, his nose bleeding profusely. Thor shuts the door gently before he walks over to the couch, right where Loki is supping on a new hot chocolate. This time the hot chocolate has half a shot of vodka in it. Loki glances up at Thor as he turns off the lights, the light from the television lighting up the room a fair amount.

Thor soon joins Loki on the couch, humming softly as he picks a movie. He clicks on a comedy while Loki starts to shuffles closer. Loki puts down his drink before he lies against Thor's side. Thor wraps an arm around him. Thor looks at him and he smiles softly. "So, are you doing better?" Loki looks at him and he nods his head.

"Do you want to tell me why you freaked out so bad? I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm just worried about you. You almost passed out, baby," Thor says gently. Loki huffs slightly and he hides his face into Thor's side. "Stop playing Daddy, huh?" Thor asks with a soft tone.

Loki unhides his face and he whispers lowly. "You...can keep playing Daddy, I just...need time to trust you. Can you understand that?" Thor nods and he holds Loki closer. "Yes. You can talk to me when you're ready, little brother." The teenager thanks the adult faintly before he looks at the television screen. They both fall silent and it's a comfortable silence.

Loki feels safe and Thor feels protective. They just need to settle into a routine. It'll all be okay. They just need to remind themselves that.


	4. Open wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has started to settle in with Thor, after living with his older brother for two months. It's been a hard transition afterall, Loki needing more time than expected to get into a solid routine. For the most part, the brothers are getting along. 
> 
> That's until they have a small argument and Loki has another panic attack. 
> 
> In which Thor demands to know what Michael has done to Loki over the seven months Michael was living with Frigga and the teenager. A lot more comes to light than expected.

Loki straightens out his sleep shirt, grumbling as he gets out of his bed. He leaves the guestroom, letting out a yawn as he walks towards the kitchen. The teenager reaches the kettle and he flicks it on. He hums as he hears the front door open. Thor walks through, his hair wet from training in the rain. 

It's approximately eleven in the evening and it's the one of the very few times when Thor is exhausted and tired. Loki doesn't say anything as he makes his own hot chocolate before he grabs another mug for Thor.

Thor lets out a grunt as he kicks off his shoes and pulls off his soaking shirt. He tosses the shirt to the floor as he makes his way to the kitchen. He opens up the fridge and pulls out a bag of fresh apple slices. He starts to snack on them before he greets Loki with a lazy and low with the pressure of the evening.

"What are you doing awake, Lokes? Insomnia acting up?" Thor asks softly. Loki fills Thor's mug first before he hands it to his brother. "I had a nightmare. I'm okay though. And be careful where you're walking, you're going to get some on the carpet, you oaf." Clearly not in the mood to be scolded, especially this late at night, Thor sighs. "Don't do this right now, Loki. I'm stressed."

"Oh yes, because kicking around a bag of wind makes you stressed."

The words are clearly said as a jeer, Loki's voice snarky and as sassy as ever. The joke is clearly there and it's clearly teasing yet Thor can't stop the wave of annoyance that crashes over him. 

Thor doesn't understand what happens but the next thing he knows is that he's curling his hand into a fist and slamming it against the cupboard in frustration, the loud banging sound causing Loki to flinch brutally and fall onto the kitchen floor, knocking his own drink over in the process with a flailing arm and he cries out as the hot chocolate splashes onto him. The mug crashes to the floor and shatters into splinters. 

Thor looks at Loki with an extremely pissed off look before he realises that Loki has very much just burned himself. Thor rushes to lift Loki up by his arm, being careful so that Loki doesn't step on any of the broken pieces of pottery. "Shit, shit, shit. Loki, come on, we need to get you into a cold shower, come on!" Loki sobs lowly, muttering about how his skin is on fire. Thor frantically rushes Loki into the bathroom and he tries to help Loki get undressed so that the teenager can get into the shower quicker. 

Loki allows Thor to take his shirt off but he starts to shake his head when Thor tries to tug down Loki's pajama pants. Thor lets out an exasperated sigh. "Loki, this is no time to be hesitant or embarrassed. I just want to get you into the shower before your skin blisters. Things like this can get serious if not treated properly."

Frantically shaking his head, Loki pulls away from Thor. "No, stop it, stop touching me, stop, stop it!" Loki backs away, crying out once again when he touches a piece of skin on his chest that's beginning to glow red from when he's burnt himself with his hot chocolate. 

Thor, all exhaustion and annoyance personified, is too on edge to mess around. "Loki, get your pants off and get in the fucking shower. Right now. Why won't you just take off your pants?" He asks, his voice disbelieving at Loki's persistent behaviour. Loki just sniffles and he leans over to turn the shower on. He looks at Thor but not into his eyes.

"Because I don't want to. You don't need to debate with me, just leave the room so I can get a shower," Loki says, his voice a pushy whisper. Thor grunts, showing his stressed out demeanour. "No, this is bullshit. You're my little brother and I need to make sure that you're safe. What if you need quick covering from the water because it hurts you too much? What if you slip because the water shocks your raw skin? I need to make sure you're okay!"

Loki finally snaps, tears rolling down his cheeks. "Fuck, fine! Fine! Just shut up, stop trying to be the parent that our parents never were!" The teenager pushes his pajamas pants down to his ankles, taking off his socks while he's down there. Loki goes to turn to face away from Thor to keep some dignity intact to take off his boxers before Thor's hand grabs his wrist, preventing him from getting fully unchanged. 

Glancing towards Thor, Loki tries to keep his face straight as more tears dampen his cheeks. Loki knows where his brother is looking. Thor is frozen into place, staring at Loki's thighs with clear horror. Loki knows that's what's waiting on his thighs are what have caused this temporary muteness in Thor. There's deep, jagged cuts and sharply shaped scars, some obviously old but some just freshly scabbing over. "What the fuck...? Loki, what the fuck is going on? Since when do you fucking cut yourself?" 

Thor's voice is firm, and it is outraged and it's confused, all at the same time. Thor looks towards Loki's face but Loki doesn't meet his eyes. At least, not until Thor cups his chin and forces him to make eye contact. "How long have you been doing this to yourself?" Loki tenses up and he tries to pull away from Thor's hold. "That's not important right now, can I please get into the fucking shower-"  
"Like hell this isn't important right now! What the fuck is wrong with you? You're treating your body like it's a fucking chopping board or a knife sharpener! You're stabbing yourself like you're a piece of steak! What the fuck is going on with you?"

Loki stumbles away from Thor, folding his arms loosely so he doesn't accidentally hurt himself by touching any scolded skin. More tears, heavier than the last, begin to pour down his face. He almost can't respond, his body tensing and relaxing forcefully, pushing itself through hard muscle trauma. Loki loses his balance and he falls to his knees, looking down towards the ground.

"There's so much wrong with me. So much. I'm so...I'm so fucking damaged. I do this to feel something painful and...it sometimes feels good to do it. It's all Michael's fault, okay? It's yours and Michael's and it's school's and it fucking everything. I'm entitled to my fucking outlets, Odinson," Loki says, his tone scared as if he expects Thor to react even more than he already has. 

Sighing and sensing Loki's fear, Thor kneels down next to Loki. He looks at his brother who has started to audibly cry again. "Loki, hey. I didn't mean to get angry at you. Non of what you do is your fault. Hurting yourself is an outlet, yes, I understand. It's not your fault that it's happened. It's not your fault I left, it's not your fault I forgot you and it's not your fault that Michael hurt you. But you need to tell me what he's done to you, you have to fucking tell me. I've been patient and I've given you time, but now we need to fucking talk."

Loko shakes his head just the once and he bites his bottom lip before he speaks again. "Mi-Michael-Michael said it was my fault he hurt me. He, he-he hurt me in so many ways. So many. Some ways he would...slap me and say I was rude. Some, some-t-t-times he would tell me to-" He cuts himself off, gasping for air.

Thor frowns and he shuffles closer to Loki, trying to comfort his little brother without scaring him or touching him in case he touches some of Loki's burns. "Brother, you need to breathe. I know I shouldn't say that, considering I overreacted with...everything, but please. Just breathe. Hold my hand if you need to."

Loki slowly inches his hand towards Thor's, frowning and sniffling. He intertwines his fingers with Thor's after a moment, his fingers then trapped within Thor's loosely. Loki lets out a slow breath before he continues to speak. "Michael...tried to rape me once," Loki finally whispers. Thor's eyes grow wide and now he seems to understand why Loki freaked out so much when Hogun tried a move on him. Sure, anyone would freak out at it, but this explains why Loki almost passed out with panic.

"Oh, baby, I...I wish I had known about this stuff sooner. I wish I knew everything. You didn't deserve to get put through shit like that. Come on, we can continue talking after your shower. You're seriously going to get blisters." Loki nods and he lets Thor pull him to his feet again. Thor turns away so Loki can strip out of his boxers. Loki climbs into the shower and he goes to close the curtain before he sees Thor's hand outstretched.

"Hand me my razors that are in the tiny basket by the shower head. Please." Flushing with embarrassment that he can't even be trusted around razors yet completely understanding why, Loki reaches for them and hands them to Thor before he closes the curtain.

\---------

Once Loki is out of the shower and dressed in some clean clothes, a shirt and a pair of shorts that belong to Thor, he walks back to his room. However he gets stopped and he looks up at his brother. "Yes?" Thor sighs softly and Loki only just notices that he's also in some sleep wear. "Listen, can you sleep in my bed for the night? I know it's too protective and silly, but I just want to keep a close eye on you. Especially after...what I found out."

Loki looks at his brother for a moment and lets out a tiny hum. "Okay. Just...don't take up all of the bed," he says fondly before Thor grabs his hand and takes him to Thor's room. Loki smiles weakly as Thor gets into the bed first, opening the covers and patting the spot next to him. Loki climbs into the bed and he snuggles info the pillow. Thor throws the open part of the blanket over Loki before he slowly shuffles closer to his brother.

Meeting his eyes, Loki sees the deep concern and care nestled into those shining eyes. The teenager moves a hand up to Thor's neck, cupping it like Thor used to do to him when he was younger, showing a sign of comfort. "I'm here and I'm okay. It's all going to get better, it's all going to be okay, alright?" Loki whispers. Thor sighs and he nods. "Alright. Promise me that you'll tell me if you start to have any self destructive thoughts, okay?"

Despite not knowing Thor enough anymore to completely trust him, he feels like he trusts him with this. "Okay, I promise. Just...never insinuate there's anything wrong with me again, okay? Obviously there is but I don't like being told it. I'm trying to get better. I'm trying," he says, his voice breaking at the end. Pulling Loki closer, so close that Thor almost deems it too inappropriate for brothers, Thor shushes Loki. "I know that you're trying, I can see it. I'll help you try. And if you fall, I'll understand, but I'll only help you get back up. This is no longer your battle to fight alone. Not anymore."

Loki almost wants to breakdown and sob again yet he doesn't. He only rests his head against Thor's chest and closes his eyes. "Thank you, Thor. Good night, brother."  
"Sleep well, brother."


	5. Confusion in the media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki and Thor hang out by going to the cinema and then a cafe before some of Thor's fans bombard them in the street. The fans have seen the multiple articles written about Thor allegedly having a lover and they assume that Loki is that lover.
> 
> Or in other words, Loki and Thor have some bonding time and are mistake as a couple multiple times throughout the day.

"Hurry up, our movie starts at half twelve!" Thor calls to Loki from the living room. Loki grunts as he adds on his eyeliner. "Hold your fucking horses, I'll be there in five minutes! How long does it take to get there? It's only quarter to twelve now!" Loki responds, checking his phone briefly before he puts it back down on the sink. 

"It takes around half an hour, but remember that we need to find a good parking spot and fuel up the fucking car! Stop trying to make yourself into a beauty queen, just get your ass in here!"

Clipping his tongue piercing into place, Loki rolls his eyes at his older brother's lack of patience. Finally readjusting his collar to complete his look, Loki huffs and exits the bathroom. He strolls into the living room and folds his arms, his cropped leather jacket rustling a little bit with the action.

Thor looks at him up and down, as if assessing if Loki's outfit is appropriate enough to be seen in public. It's a simple, nearly all black outfit. Black skinny jeans with rips in the knees, a green t-shirt, a black cropped leather jacket that's adorned with golden spikes on the shoulders and some dark green thigh high boots. Loki has black liquid eyeliner on and a black collar with a silver heart on it. It's not much of a spectacle, but he stands out quite a bit compared with Thor's outfit.

Thor's just wearing a black shirt and some blue jeans, his trainers red and white while his zip up jacket is also black. Thor's outfit is rather casual, especially when contrasted to Loki's all punk attire. Absent mindedly running a hand through his hair, Loki raises an eyebrow at Thor, wondering why he's not saying anything. "Well? Are we about to set off or what, Mister 'we're going to be late'?"

Snapping out of his parental ogling, Thor nods his head, pulling his keys out from his jacket pocket. He throws them in the air and Loki reaches over, catching them, looking almost unamused. Chuckling as Loki starts to walk towards the door, Thor follows suit. "Calm down, Lokes. Are you being sassy because I didn't tell you how good you looked, you little brat? Well, you're very pretty, little brother."

Huffing out, Loki twitches his nose before he opens the door. "I know I look good, I don't need my arrogant oaf of a brother to tell me that." Thor steps outside before Loki does, snorting a little. "Ah, I forget that you're a little narcissistic when you're dressed all scary like. Your ego is almost as big as mine when you look like Mortica Addams."

"Oh fuck off, Odinson," Loki replies, locking up the apartment before he walks over to Thor. He pokes Thor in the side, smirking in triumph when Thor yelps. "Oh, you little gremlin," is all Loki hears before he feels large hands coming to attack his sides, tickling him swiftly. A screech of laughter leaves him and he feels himself stumble along the path way towards the car. "Ah! Ah! Mercy, have mercy!" He screams out, giggling all the while.

Thor continues to tickle him before he wraps his arms around Loki's middle and lifts him up off the floor a little. With how strong he is and how light Loki is, it's not that hard of a feat. Loki screams out happily, kicking his legs into the air to try and make his older brother let him go. "Ah, please put me down! Mercy, I say, mercy!"

Finally, Thor puts the teenager down, chuckling and grinning widely. A few soft pants leave Loki and he holds a middle finger up to Thor when the adult asks him if he's okay, a smug smile hanging off of the foot ball player's lips the whole time. "I fucking hate you, you could've killed me, you dick," Loki wheezes out as the two actually make it to the car.

Unlocking the car and opening the passenger's side door, Thor coos at his younger sibling. "I'm sure you hate me, totally. Now buckle in, behave today and maybe I'll treat you to a beer when we get back home." Loki, the little alcoholic in the making that he is, buckles his seat belt and gives Thor the most goddamned innocent smile that he has ever since.

Scoffing and rolling his eyes in amusement, Thor shuts the passenger's side door. "What a little brat," he mutters to himself, absolutely amused with his little sibling, no matter how troublesome and wicked he could possibly be.

\------------

Getting to the front of the food que, Thor has never ever been so grateful at being able to catch an early movie. Glancing at the time, Thor estimates that he and Loki will be out of the cinema before movie rush hour, which is around half two to around half three, almost four. Mad rush hour is half seven to ten o'clock. It's a nightmare to watch a movie at that time. 

Thor orders two large popcorn boxes and an ice blast slushy for himself before he orders a drink of Pepsi for Loki. The cashier smiles and hands over the good after a couple of minutes, needing the time to prepare the order. "Here you are. Two sweet and salty large popcorn boxes and two large drinks for you and your boyfriend. Please enjoy your movie and your date," he   
says, smiling. 

Flushing but not having time to correct the cashier because of the couple behind him, Thor just hands Loki his stuff before he grabs his own. To be fair, it's not like Thor blames the cashier for not knowing they're brothers. After all, since Loki and Thor aren't blood related, they don't have any physical similarities, save for the soft nose shape they both have. 

Brushing off the comment about Loki being his boyfriend, Thor leads Loki to their screen, hoping his flush isn't obvious. He doesn't want anymore embarrassment to wash over him. 

\------------

Loki finishes his drink halfway through the movie and smacks his lips. He twitches his nose, still thirsty. Not thinking too hard about it, the teenager reaches over Thor's lap to his cup holder, right where a half empty ice blast slushy is sitting. Loki grabs it but before he can pull it all the way over to him, Thor grabs his wrist, halting him so now that the drink is half hovering over Thor's lap.

Thirst still present, Loki raises an eyebrow at his brother before he huffs. "What? I'm thirsty." Scoffing slightly, Thor raises his own eyebrow. "Well, if you've finished your drink, wait. There's only half an hour if the movie left, I think. We'll be going to a cafe, so just be patient."

Still thirsty and now in the mood to be annoying, Loki only shakes his head, a few strands of his hair falling in front of his face as he leans down to take a sip of Thor's drink. He steadies himself by holding onto the arm of the chair as he sips, careful not to fall into Thor's lap as he drinks the slush. Loki thinks he hears a soft gulp but he assumes it's his own before he raises his head up, the straw passing from his lips.

The teenager looks at Thor, his left eye half covered with loose strands of his fringe. He smirks at Thor's mildly disgruntled face. "You're a little brat," Thor says, his voice slightly lower than usual, which means he's probably annoyed or defeated. Cackling quietly to himself, Loki sits back up properly. He licks his lips slowly, devouring the raspberry flavour of the slushy. "Your drink tastes nice."  
"You're a little shit bag."  
"Oh, I know."

\----------

Loki snorts as Thor tells him a joke. They're both making their way to a cafe when two girls stop them in the middle of the street. One girl, clearly the more excitable one, greets Thor with a smile. "Oh, hi, hi! Mister Odinson? Is it okay if we take a few moments of your time? I'm Emily and this is Rose. We're big fans, we watch you play at every event! I was wondering if we could get a picture with you?"

A sudden feeling of invisibility washes over Loki and he frowns. He doesn't say anything however, he just steps away from Thor and the girls, hoping he isn't being an inconvenience to them. He folds his arms and looks away, feeling almost ashamed that he's just a boring old kid with nothing to his name yet. He feels like he's just an accessory until he hears Thor speak. 

"Oh, well, I'm kind of going to a cafe with Loki here. I suppose I can have a quick photo with you, but really I'm busy," Thor says, trying his best to seem as polite as possible. The girls finally look over to Loki and their faces become shocked, as if they didn't originally realise he was there at all.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! We didn't see you there! Our bad. Don't worry, we won't keep your boyfriend too busy, we just want a quick selfie and then we'll be gone and let you guys go on your date," one of the girls say. Not in the mood to respond because he just wants a normal day with his brother, Loki nods and grunts.

The girls fuss around for a little while and Thor keeps on a strained smile, trying his best to have some patience. Once the photo is taken and the girls are happy enough with it, Thor rubs his face and sighs, glancing at them as they giggle and skip away down the road. 

Thor looks over to Loki, who currently has his arms folded and he's looking at the ground as if he hates it. Frowning, Thor knows why Loki is pissed off. He acts all narcissistic and egotistical, but realistically Loki just wants someone to acknowledge him. He's not had a lot of that growing up and Thor can understand why him having fans would make Loki feel neglected. 

Placing a hand onto Loki's lower back, Thor talks to his little brother in a soft voice. "Hey. They're gone now. I know how annoying it can be when your dick of a brother has people that like him, but I want you to know that they don't mean anything to me, not compared to you. They're not my friends, they're people who know my name and my face. You don't want people like that, anyway. Shall we go to the cafe and snack on something, or do you want to go straight home?"

Hating how understanding and accommodating his brother is, Loki huffs, trying to stay annoyed. It doesn't work because Thor's moving his thumb in a circular motion on his back and it's calming him down so quickly. "We can still go to the cafe. I want a drink." Chuckling, Thor starts to lead Loki to the cafe, his hand still resting on Loki's back. "You finished off my drink and you still want another. You're a little minx."  
"Damn right."

\-----------

The waitress hums and places down Loki's drink and Thor's tuna sandwiches. "Enjoy your meal, Sir. And I hope your lover enjoys their drink," she says, smiling before she moves away from the table. Loki takes a sip of his drink before he faces Thor, who's started to eat one of his sandwiches. 

"Do we really look that much like a couple? I swear that that's the second or third time today we've been referred to as one. What makes people look at us and go, 'Ah yes, they obviously shag.' Like, for one, if we were possibly dating, I'd be fucking limping. You're a giant and I'm a branch. How do we look like a couple?"

Choking on his sandwich to stifle a snort, Thor grins. He swallows his food as he watches Loki roll his eyes. "It's honestly ridiculous. And as someone as fine as myself, I'd pray to the gods that I'd have standards." Faking an offended look, Thor places a hand against his own chest. "Hey! What's so bad about me? I think I'd be a pretty good guy to date."

A snort leaves Loki. "You're just not my type, that's why I think you're so horrific to date. You're hardly 'Daddy' material. You're too soft for my taste." An almost seriousness befalls Thor as he hears Loki talk about his taste. "So you're into the 'Daddy' stereotype? Slightly buff, a bit of belly, a beard, hairy chest but not 'Bear' hairy, older than you? Firm but spoils you like you're a little princess? Damn."

Shrugging slightly, Loki leans back in his chair. "Hey, I'm a queer with Daddy issues, don't bully me," he states simply. Thor takes another bite of his sandwich before he speaks again. "You totally have a Daddy kink, don't you?" Thor asks, his voice a tiny bit horrified. Starting to cackle, Loki tilts his head back, his laugh sharp and yet soft at the same time.

"No! Seriously? You actually do?" Thor asks, his jaw dropping open. "Hey, don't kink shame me, I like what I like. You're just mad because you're boring."  
"Hey, I am not boring!"  
"Oh really? What's your type then?"

Thor thinks about the question for a little while before he hums out his response. "I like petite people. Not like short, but just shorter than me and easy to manhandle and shit. I don't like super feminine or masculine people, I don't know why. Masculine people scare me off them and feminine people also scare me. Like, the extreme ones, you know what I mean? My type is probably a fiesty androgynous little hobbit of a person. I don't really know, I haven't had chance to date people and find out."

Loki sips his drink for a moment before he hums. "Well, get a partner then. Find out what your type is."  
"Okay then, I will."  
"Alright then. But if I hear you having sex at ours, I will fucking shag your best friend on the couch."  
"Ew, don't make me think of you fucking Fandral, that's so gross."  
"I'll do it, bitch, don't test me."  
"Fine, I won't, jesus."  
"Now hurry up and eat your fish sandwiches. I want to get into my pajamas."  
"Shut up and drink your drink."  
"You're not my dad, stop bossing me around, gods."  
"Brat."  
"Dick."  
"Little shit."  
"Fuck off and choke."  
"You'd like that, huh?"  
"Damn right."  
"...Brat."


	6. The path to hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor happens to come home late after practice and hears rocking sounds coming from his brother's room. He decides to stay outside for the night, sleeping in his car. He later finds out that Loki was fucking a man from the local arcade.
> 
> Deciding to confront Loki on his reckless decisions, Thor realises something wrong with himself. 
> 
> And he realises that hell is the place he'd go if it existed.

Opening the door, Thor shakes his head, his wet hair flopping and slapping against his forehead a few times. Grunting as he kicks off his shoes, Thor tries to blink and adjust to the lighting of his apartment, or more so lack of. He tries to be as quiet as possible, think his teenage brother to be fast asleep, since the boy's insomnia hasn't been as bad as of late. However, once he makes his way to the kitchen, he finds out that his younger brother is in fact awake, if the bangs and gasps coming from down the hall are anything to go by. 

It takes Thor a moment to figure out what the sounds exactly mean, but once he figures it out, his eyes widen with shock. There's no way that his fifteen year old brother is...doing what he thinks he's doing, right? But as a sharp gasp of, "Oh, yes!" calls out, Thor's thoughts are quite confirmed. Growing more and more uncomfortable with the idea that his brother is perhaps getting fucked against the mattress so hard that the bed itself might break through the wall, Thor decides to put his shoes back on and exit the apartment as quietly as possible, as if he was never there in the first place. 

Climbing into the back of his car, Thor seems almost troubled. He shuts the car door and he lies down on the back seats before he sits back up to take his wet shirt off. Thor toses it to the floor of the car and he frowns heavily. His underage brother is having sex. In his apartment. In his guest room. His, his, his. A gross feeling starts to settle in the bottom of his stomach. Closing his eyes, he tries to sleep. His mind keeps him awake though and he more or less just can't sleep. It's going to be a long night.

\---------

Thor sips on his coffee as Loki sits on the couch, sitting awkwardly as he watches the television. Taking a small breath, Thor walks into the living room from the kitchen. He sits on the couch next to Loki, putting his drink down as he tries to think about how to address what he heard last night. Thor straightens out the black t-shirt he put on this morning before he clears his throat.

The sound draws Loki's attention to him and suddenly the adult feels awkward. Loki raises an eyebrow at him expectantly. "Could you, ah, pause the television, please? I would like to talk to you about something," Thor says, cursing himself for sounding slow and challenged. To be fair though, it's not every day that you have to address the fact that your kid brother clearly has a better sex life than you. No, scratch that; It's not every day that you have to address that your kid brother has a sex life in general.

Pausing the television before facing Thor, Loki only looks bored, almost as if he doesn't know what Thor could want to talk to him about. Or maybe he just doesn't care about what they could talk about. The little fucker seems very comfortable to talk about inappropriate things, so this could be no skin off of his nose. 

"Okay...? What's the weird stance for? What do you want to talk about?" Loki asks, wrapping an arm over the back of the couch and pulling himself into a proper sitting up position. Thor sighs before he just decides to bite the bullet and get it out. "Okay, there's no point in stalling, um...Here we go, time to rip of the band-aid. So...You have a sex life."

When Thor glances at Loki's face he's surprised to see an almost amused smile waiting for him. "Oh, sorry, did we disturb you last night? I can't help that I'm a screamer. I'll ask my next date to gag me. Is that all?" He asks, voice cocky and arrogant. Deciding that since the conversation isn't uncomfortable, it'll become a lecture, Thor frowns at Loki. 

"Not, that wasn't all. That wasn't it in the first place. This is meant to be a serious conversation right now, Loki." Thor's words are met with a groan of annoyance, Loki's grin being replaced by a huffy pout. "Oh lords, spare me the talking to, we both know that I hate preachers."

"Yeah, well, tough. Because you're going to fucking listen to me and show me some respect. I'm asking for a little bit of your time and attention, so just humour me."  
"You're going to start playing Daddy in three, two, one..."

A firey annoyance starts to crawl along Thor's skin. 'How dare he? What a little shit.' He glares at Loki and once Loki has noticed the dark shine inside of Thor's eyes he shuts up. He falls completely silent and he clasps his hands in his lap, as if bracing against something. 

Thor notices but he doesn't address it. He moves slightly on the couch, sitting up at full height so that he can take the advantage of looking intimating, using it to keep Loki in the silent state that he's in. "Now, let's address the fact that you are a fucking child. You're fifteen years old and you're going to make someone catch a fucking case. Do you want that? Do you want someone to go to jail because they've had sex with you? Because that's what you're begging to fucking happen by sleeping with people. How old was the guy you slept with, huh?"

Tilting his head downwards, Loki wants to hide his burning face. Shame fills him faster than it ever has before, leaving his cheeks red and his eyes glossed over. Thor's voice is firm and harsh as it lands on his ears. "He's...about thirty, I think. It's Jake, from two streets over." Loki's voice is quiet, breakable. It almost stops Thor in his tracks but he can't let himself wilter under Loki's puppy voice. 

"What the fuck? He's almost thirty? Loki, he's a whole adult, what were you thinking? Do you feel proud of yourself for potentially incriminating another man? Do you feel proud? You're going to get in serious trouble! And Jake isn't worth your time! He's a scumbag who's using you for sex, and you're better than that! No one on this side of the country is good enough for you, yet you'd let them all fuck and touch you, wouldn't you?"

Starting to sniffle, Loki shakes his head, even though he's not got the confidence to believe in himself, not when Thor's voice lowers to a forceful growl. "You'd let them ruin you and use you, even though they aren't worth it. Do you have any self respect?" Loki lets out a choked sound. "N-no."  
"That's what I thought. You have no self respect. I can't believe this shit. There's a line of what I let you do. I let you smoke, and I let you drink. I let you walk outside, dressed like the whole store of Hot Topic. But this is the fucking line. This is my house that you live in. It is my guest room that you sleep in. You are my brother, and you're letting them all use you."

'My, my, my. All mine. They belong to me,' a quiet voice snarls inside of Thor's head. "You don't get to use what's mine and you don't get to get away with disrespecting what belongs to me. Do you understand me?" 'Mine, mine, mine. Belongs to me,' the voice hisses possessively. 

The words, 'Mine,' and, 'My,' and, 'Possession,' ring around his skull like pellets. Loki looks up at him, tears steaming down his cheeks at Thor's scolding. "I-I...yes. I understand. I'm sorry, I'll be good. I promise, I promise," Loki sobs out. 

Loki can't think clearly, all he can think is that Thor is so very disappointed in him. All he can think is that he's dirty and filthy and nothing but something to be frowned upon. He went out looking for someone to love him but instead only got the one person who actually gives a fucking damn about him mad at him. 

Thor leans forwards slightly and he snarls at him. "You better be good from now on, because you're my little brother and it's my fucking job to protect you. Do you think that I want to hear you get fucked within an inch of your life? Huh?"   
"No-no..."  
"Do you think that this makes you a big man? Fucking older men and getting used like a bath cloth?"  
"N-no..."  
"Do you think I'm okay with this?"  
"...I'm sorry, please don't hate me."

Thor moves a hand to slam next to Loki's head, his angle making Loki fall backwards against the couch arm. "I love you, that why I'm saying this. Do you understand why I'm doing this? Why I'm telling you this?" Loki looks like vulnerable and terrifed and fragile and...'He's so pretty, especially with his tears rolling down his cheeks. Such lovely green eyes, highlighted with his crying.'

Hearing these thoughts, Thor's eyes widen and he moves away from Loki swiftly as Loki whispers, "I understand, I understand, I'm so sorry..." Thor's heart starts to pound against his chest as Loki curls up and hugs his knees. Thor stands up and rubs his face, terrified at his own thoughts. "I'm...going out. Get a bath, take it easy. I...need some pace."

As Thor walks out of the apartment, he realises that he still has that burning feeling deep inside of his stomach that he had last night. He feels sick at those thought he had just moments before. Why did he think that those thoughts? Why did he think that Loki was pretty?

'Because he is. He's gorgeous and he looks so much more like a prize with tear streaks on his face and brokenness in his eyes.'

Horrified at his own thoughts, Thor wants to get as far away from Loki as possible. He doesn't want to think like this. He really doesn't. He doesn't know why he's thinking like this. It's perverted. He shouldn't find his brother pretty, not more than in a good natured way. Shit. He's in trouble. 

\-------------

Thor downs another shot, enjoying the turning noon audience of the pub he's at. He's currently getting drunk. For whatever reason, he can't really remember. All he remembers is wanting to forget something, something that he didn't want to think about. As he necks another shot, he decides that he doesn't care about what he's trying to avoid. Like a train with barriers open, his thoughts from before come rushing back.

'My brother is a god, born to be praised and tied in ribbons. Tied up, I say, tied up against a head post as I worship him. For his existence. As I keep him in line. So that he behaves and knows his place. He's mine now. He was mine from the day he was born. Mine, mine, mine.'

Too drunk to be disgusted with his own thoughts, Thor allows himself to smirk. 'I'd praise him and treat him like the doll he is. Kiss his skin and let him gasp. Like that foul Jake did. But I'd be worthy for him. No one is good enough for him. No one but me.'

And as Thor orders another shot, all he can think is, 'There's a special spot in hell reserved for me, but I might as well enjoy the ride down the highway.'


	7. Fruit on a platter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes out by himself at night, wearing make up and skinny jeans. At first glance, he looks like a female. Two guys take this chance to hit on him, thinking that he is a girl. Once he speaks, the two realise that he's a guy. Disgusted, they act out.
> 
> In which Loki gets attacked for being androgynous and gay, left in the middle of the street for the night, too ashamed to go home.

Loki sips on his 'water.' Well, it's actually a rum and vodka mixture in a water bottle. It's coconut rum, to be specific, not that it's that important. Loki just likes tropical tasting things. It makes him feel more sophisticated than he actually is. Considering that Loki is currently wearing a black, sleek crop top and skinny ripped jeans with his eyeliner wings covered in golden glitter, he is not that sophisticated. He's more so 'edgy,' as those more immature than him say.

Loki walks down the street, watching as the street lights turn on. The teenager is currently avoiding going home. He can't meet Thor's eyes after Thor's scolding a few days ago. For the last two or three nights Loki has been getting drunk and just sleeping in parks, only returning home to shower and get more alcohol. Loki thinks that'll he'll eventually give himself alcohol poisoning one of these days soon, but if anything that's what's spurred him on drinking more. 

The teenager starts to hum softly to himself as he approaches a corner shop. Before he gets inside, a voice calls out from behind him. "Hey, pretty lady! Can we have a moment of your time? Haha!"   
"Or could we have a evening, baby? Hah!" The voices are clearly slurred with drunkness. Not yet wasted himself, Loki can figure this out and when he turns around he can tell that these guys are bad luck.

There's a tall man and then there's a stocky man. Loki takes a small breath. There's always a tall man with a bulky friend, always. He offers the men a grimace when they approach him. "Hey there, baby. How much do you cost for a few hours?" The stocky man coos at him, moving a hand to grab Loki's wrist.

Frowning as he remembers Thor's rant at him from the other day, Loki tries to step away from the two men. Loki tries to escape harder when the stocky man tightens his grasp. "Where are you going, baby? Come on, we just want some fun." Stammering, Loki starts to fill with panic. What if they decide to take him to a back alley and use him without his consent? At the way the man is holding onto his arm, he doubts that he'll take no for an answer.

"I-I just want to go home, please," Loki whispers, raising his eyebrows helplessly. Once he's spoken and the words reach the ears of the two men, there's a brand new tension to the atmosphere. The taller man, who Loki silently thinks of as a human Slenderman, starts to scowl. Stock's eyes go wide and he furrows his eyebrows.

"It's a guy, what the fuck? What kind of man dresses like a whore?" Slender hisses. Stocky grits his teeth and he looks Loki up and down. Sensing the sudden hostility, Loki starts to tremble. Sending a glance to his companion, Stocky sneers. "I'll tell you exactly what kind of man. A fucking faggot, that's what kind of man."

Before Loki can yelp for any sort of help, Stocky drags Loki to a little gap in the buildings, out towards a little alley way. Panicking, Loki tries to squirm and run away from the two. He lurches forwards and the lurch is obviously unexpected because his wrist seems to slip out of Stocky's grasp. At first, Loki's panic leaves him. He thinks that he's free until he feels something grab the back of his shirt and pull him backwards forcefully. 

The pull is that strong that he gets sent flying backwards, landing on the floor roughly. The floor is sticky with spilt pop and gods know what else. There's loose rocks everywhere and as Loki scrambles to sit up, he realises that his arms have scrapped against the floor and they've started to bleed slightly. A soft hiss leaves him but he doesn't get to focus on the stinging sensation because he's being lifted off the floor and dragged to his feet by Slender. 

Loki looks into his eyes, finding nothing but a seething loathing that he's not all that sure that he deserves. He goes to speak but Slender spits into his eye and he recoils. "Fucking queer. Coming to our country and staining it with your unnatural fucking...everything," Slender scowls. An uncertain feeling starts to twist inside of his stomach and he wants to reach for his phone. The only thing that's stopping him is the fact that he doesn't know who to call. He can hardly call the police because he looks like a thug himself and could be accused of being provocative. 

Before he can focus on a way out, a hand meets the side of his face in a harsh slap. A stifled gasp leaves him and soon enough he's let go of. He looks up at Slender, hoping that that was it, hoping that he can run away now. Unfortunately, Slender is staring right back at him, his teeth bared in a predatory frown. 

Loki backs away slowly, his shoes making wet sounds against the floor. He keeps walking, only to bump into Stocky. His body tenses up as Stocky grabs his arms and roughly pins them against his back. "No, stop!" Loki cries out as Stocky holds him tightly and smirks. He tries to thrash and he's thoroughly distracted. He's so distracted that he doesn't notice Slender stalker closer and closer until he feels the wind of a hard punch. 

Fist meets cheek and Loki's head gets knocked sideways. The teenager's eyes roll upwards and he idly notices that he feels something begin to run down his face from his nose. He assumes that it's blood that starts to trickle over his mouth as he feels a hand cup his chin and force him to look back at Slender. 

The tall man brings his face closer and he glares at the fifteen year old. "You're scum to this earth. You and the rest of you fags are what's ruining this world. You should all be burned alive, you disgusting fucking piece of shit." Slender's words feel like fire and he winces in discomfort. He clenches his eyes shut and he fights back a sob. "You should've been aborted. Exterminate the problem before it gets the chance to infect someone else."

"We should find the woman who gave birth to you and kill her, just to make sure she doesn't have another fucking poff like you," Stocky sneers into his ear. Loki shakes in Stocky's arms and it makes the man behind him start to chuckle darkly. "Oh, look. He's terrified. As he should be. A fucking faggot like you deserves this. So, Beckham, hit him again."

Oh. So Slender's name is Beckham? It's not that it matters, but it's helpful for Loki to know so that he can stop considering him as a Slenderman look a like. Beckham tilts his head and smirks. "Gladly," he says before he swings his fist at Loki's face again. This time, Loki hears something crack and he cries out, his nose gushing out more blood. 

Loki lets out a broken sob before he's cut off, a strong kick landing against his lower chest. He retches and goes slack. He wheezes, feeling winded and almost unable to breathe. "Stop...Please, please...I'll do anything, please just stop," he whispers out, his voice like a heavy groan. 

Loki starts to struggle again, having no energy left to fight so his attempts mean hardly anything. Stocky spits in his face and he gets close up and personal to Loki. "Unless you're going to kill yourself on the spot, you can't do shit for us. Now hold fucking still if you're that eager to do anything for us."

A few more sobs escape him and he braces himself against the on coming kick to the stomach. He feels himself go dizzy before his body drops to the floor. It's clear that Stocky let go of him just so that both of the men get to aim kicks at his body.

Loki ducks his head downwards and he shakily covers his face with his hands. Tears start to roll down his face as the two men kick him harder. Stocky starts to laugh animalistically. "Look at him, nothing but a football. If you mess up my shoes then I'll make you clean them. I think your tongue will be a nice cloth to polish them."

Loki goes to lift his head upwards but then a hard kick lands on the side of his face. His eyes grow wide and it sounds like the ocean fills his ears. A haziness covers his vision and he starts to sob louder. "I can't see, I can't see! Please stop!" More laughter breaks out and Loki uncurls himself once the kicks stop coming. He reaches a hand out in front of him on the floor and he grunts as tries to drag himself forwards and therefore away from his two attackers. 

"Come on, let's go. He's had enough. We've had our fun and now I really want to fuck some tight ass whore."  
"That sounds like a plan."

The voices soon start to get drowned out by Loki's own sobbing and he tries to sit up, yet a sudden pain rips through his chest and it renders him more or less unable to move. A thought enters his head and he almost finds himself reaching for the phone in his pocket, thinking that surely his brother will help him. 

But then the memories of a few days ago rush into his head. He can't call Thor. He can't go back home. What if Thor sees him and accuses him of leading someone on? What if Thor thinks he deserves it? He doesn't want to face Thor. Not like this. Not with a broken nose and tears on his face. 

Loki sobs freely, hating the way that his crying hurts his nose but needing to get all of his emotions out, Loki keeps crying. He finally struggles to a sitting up position, holding his stomach and crying. He can't stand up, he's in way too much agony. Just as he tilts his head upwards, he hears his phone ring. Slowly, Loki grabs his phone and he answers, not reading the caller name. 

"Brother? Where are you? You haven't been home since four o'clock yesterday, come on. I don't know why you're avoiding me, but please. I'm starting to get worried. Where are you?" Thor's voice comes through the speaker, all firm and exasperated. A tiny sob leaves Loki. Of course his brother is annoyed at him for being out. Of course he is. 

Before he can stop himself, he's breaking down and begging against the phone. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know that I'm a bad brother, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me, please, please." Hot tears stream down his face and he hiccups, his stomach hurting with every sob. "Hey, wait, what's going on? Loki? Why are you crying? I don't hate you, I don't. Tell me what's going on."

Thor's voice is suddenly both soft and panicked. Loki doesn't deserve Thor's kindness. Not when he's the worst brother. Not when he's a disgusting person. He's not even a person at this point, he's a thing. He feels like a ragdoll, or maybe even a piece of meat. 

"I'm a horrible brother, I'm the worst. You don't want me, you're just-just stuck with me. You-you're stuck with me. I'm so sorry, I should've just killed myself before you took me home, I-"   
"Hey, stop that. You tell me where you are right now and I'll come pick you up. Where are you?"  
"-I'm just a disgrace, I'm nothing but a...a useless boy. I'm a child who-who-who's lost. I should just end it, it would fix-fix everything. I'm the problem. I, I, I--"

"Stop it right now. If you died then I would be lost. You're everything to me. And if you don't realise that then maybe I haven't shown it enough. I love you to pieces and if I had ever lost you then nothing would matter any more. Tell me where you are and then we can talk about this."

Hating himself more and more for not being at least half competent, Loki glances towards the empty open road down the alley way. He can't see a street sign or anything. "I...I don't know where I am. I don't know, I don't know. I-I can't move right now and I don't know where I am. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Loki coughs and wheezes slightly, a shot of pain racing up his side as he shuffles in place. 

"Stop apologising, it's okay, it's all okay. I'll...I'll drive around and try and find you. What was the last street name you saw?"  
"I...I don't know. I'm near a shop, I think. A green one with a...yellow circle on the front. I don't know, I don't know. I didn't have time to check and, and, and..."  
"Hey, it's alright. I'm coming for you, I'm coming to find you. Just take it easy. I can hear you wheezing. Just...I'll find you. I always do."

And just like that, the call ends and Loki is left to recoil in agony. 

\-----------

"Loki? What the fuck happened?"

Loki raises his head upwards and he looks towards the sound of the voice. Thor is running towards him from down the alley, his eyes wide. He kneels down next to his brother, taking in the blood stained face and crooked nose. Thor looks into Loki's eyes and he notices the tear tracks on Loki's face. Thor moves a hand to cup Loki's chin and his eyebrows become furrowed. 

"Oh shit. Loki, we have to get you to see a doctor or a nurse or something...come on, cling to me. I'll be as gentle as I can, come on. Please hang on." Thor hooks one arm under Loki's back and his other arm under Loki's legs. Loki starts to sob. "No, no, don't take me to the doctor's, please. Just take me home. I want a shower. I want to just...drown. I'm disgusting, I'm horrible, I shouldn't be alive," he croaks out as Thor carries him to the car.

Thor frowns and he looks at his little brother with distraught eyes. "Stop it, Loki. You should be alive. I wouldn't know what to do without you. I love you so, so much. More than air itself. Please just let me look after you. Let me make sure you're okay." Loki rubs his face against Thor's chest before he winces, accidently rubbing his broken nose against his brother. 

Thor puts him in the car, being as careful as he can be with the teenager. Loki lowers his gaze, not wanting to look at Thor. He sniffles and winces. He just wants to hide away from everything.

\-----------

Thor finally coaxes Loki into the bath, his brother naked and trembling as he sinks into the water. He whimpers and he looks at Thor, his nose covered in a bandage after being carefully set into place, much to Loki's squirming at the time.

Thor leans over and he cups Loki's cheek. "What happened to you, baby?" He asks softly. Loki looks at his older brother and he sniffles. "Some guys...thought I was a faggot," Loki whispers. Thor frowns and he strokes Loki's cheek. "So they attacked you for it?" Loki nods his head and he takes a breath. "It's my own fault. I dressed up in a...provocative way and they thought I was a girl and..."

"And nothing. You can't believe that you deserve this, right? Please tell me that you have more sense than that."

Loki wants to look away from Thor but Thor's hand is still holding his chin in such a comforting way. "I...just don't think I'm okay. I got confused and I...I believed anything they told me. And I just wanted to die. It hurt so badly. It hurt. I wanted it to stop. It didn't stop, but I wanted it to stop. I wanted to crawl into the road and get killed. I just...It hurt. It hurt so much."

Tears start to stream down his face again before Thor shushes him. He looks back at Thor and he watches as Thor leans over and kisses his forehead. The action feels so gentle. It's so nice. It feels so good. How could he have ever thought that Thor could hate him? Thor loves him and he feels so embarrassed that he's ever thought differently.

"Thor, I think...that I want to die. I think I want to kill myself," he sobs out, his voice turning into something pleading and broken. Thor kisses his forehead again and it makes him want to break down. "I won't let you, don't worry. I'll be here. I'll help you. You're not going to kill yourself. Do you know why? Because I love you and I'm going to protect you, even if it means saving you from yourself. You tell me every time you feel like this and I'll do everything to keep you safe, I'll do anything in that moment to make you okay. I'll go to the end of the universe and back for you."

Loki weeps softly. "Why do you still love me? Even after everything?"  
"Of course I do. You're the world to me. I'll always love you. Why did you think any different?"  
"...Because you yelled at me."

Thor blinks before it clicks in Thor's head and he only decides to kiss Loki's forehead again. He does it until he hears a giggle coming from his little brother. He pulls away slowly and he smiles. 

"I told you off because I love you too much to let people treat you like you're nothing."  
"...I deserve it."  
"No, you don't. I'd give you the world if only it was good enough for you."  
"...you would?"  
"Yes. I'd give you everything. I would. I'd do anything for you. I'd treat you like a queen, I swear that I would."  
"...thank you. I...I love you, Thor."  
"I love you too, baby. Now, tilt your head back. Let's wash your hair and treat your wounds."

\------------

Loki cuddles into Thor, sitting against him on the couch as a movie plays on the television. There's Chinese takeout on the coffee table and he's in some of Thor's clothes. Thor's arm is wrapped around his waist and Loki thinks back to his bath. Thor had kissed his forehead and had treated him so gently, took care of every wound and bruise.

Loki snuggles into Thor's chest more, relaxing and feeling a lot more sure of his place in Thor's life. Thor seems to notice Loki's little attempt to get closer, as if to merge himself with the other. "Are you alright there, baby brother?" Looking up at Thor, Loki smiles happily at his brother. "Yeah. I just...can I ask you to do something? If it's not weird..."

Raising his eyebrows gently, Thor holds Loki closer. "You can ask me anything, baby." Taking in a small breath, Loki licks his lips nervously. "Do you know how you kissed my...forehead?"  
"...yes?" Thor seems almost nervous all of a sudden, but Loki doesn't really notice. He chews the inside of his cheek before he pulls away slightly. "Can you do it again? I know that it's weird, especially because I'm nearly sixteen, but...It was nice."

Seeming to relax, Thor smiles sweetly at Loki. He pulls Loki closer and he presses his lips against Loki's forehead. Loki lets out a soft breath and he smiles idly. He feels his eyes gloss over and he whispers a, "Thank you," to Thor. Thor lifts up Loki's head and places another kiss against his cheek. It feels closer and more intimate than it should be, considering that Thor is meant to be his brother, but...it's so soft.

Loki looks into Thor's eyes and he sees a loving warmth staring back at him. His breath catches in his throat and he swallows. Thor is the first to break eye contact, leaning into to kiss Loki's forehead one last time before he pulls Loki against him. "Let's keep watching the movie, baby brother," Thor says, as if he didn't feel the spark between them just a second ago.

Loki watches the television with little to no interest, completely distracted with his harshly beating heart. He shouldn't have felt that spark, should he? But he did.

He felt a spark of longing and love for his brother that shouldn't be there, but it is. 

Loki wants more than he should. 

This is probably a problem.


	8. It clicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets drunk at his new high school with this girl named Valerie Brunnhilde. Once drunk, she gets Loki talking and talking until something slips out and it leaves Loki feeling gross about himself. Somehow not giving a fuck though, Valerie helps Loki come to terms with everything.
> 
> In short, Loki gets drunk and confides everything into his new drinking buddy and he finds out that he might have inappropriate thoughts about his brother. Ever the kind of person who doesn't give a fuck, Brunnhilde helps Loki figure out what he's feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: You didn't update on the third, you didn't update on the third! If you had posted two updates on the second, it would've been fine, come on! How hard is it to write two thousand words? Come on!
> 
> My procrastination: Hi
> 
> -✨

"-And that's when she came! You just have to remember to suck, flick and rub her clit with your thumb and then she will lose her mind," Valerie slurs before she laughs. Loki snorts as he blows out the smoke from his cigarette. He grins and he passes the sixteen year old his cigarette so that she can take a hit.

"Well, if I turn out to be a switch hitter then I'll use that advice. Maybe I'll use it on you, if you ask for it. It's not straight if it's the homies. It's homiesexual," Loki comments, his voice sassy. The comment makes Valerie throw her head back and giggle.

The two teenagers are currently sitting in the girl's bathroom at their high school, sitting on the low window sill to smoke and drink in peace. Since their classes are in session, no one will come in and bust them for what they're doing.

Loki met Valerie when he walked into a supposedly empty classroom during a bad panic attack. She had given him a weed edible and calmed him down, nonchalant but caring all the same. Since then, they've been acquaintances, well on their way to becoming friends. 

"Homiesexual, fuck, I love that. You're fucking funny, you are, Lokes."  
"I try my best. Hey, do you think I should quit my day job as a whore? Maybe start up a comedic show?"  
"Fuck no. Do both. Do dad jokes and then go down on a Daddy, it'll get a great amount of money."  
"Oh shit, yeah! Hey, you can be my bisexual whore manager. Perfect!"

Valerie passes Loki's cigarette back to him before she grabs her backpack from the floor. She opens it and pulls out a bottle of vodka. She waves it at Loki, who only raises his eyebrows and smirks. "Oh, you brought some of the good shit. What else you got?" Placing the bottle down on the window sill, Valerie tells him to be patient. Soon enough, she's reaching back into her backpack only to pull out some whiskey in a small bottle.

Loki grins and he starts to cackle. "Oh ho, shit! She's got the whiskey! Watch out, Mister Urite, we've got an arsonist and an alcoholic on our hands!" As Loki places his cigarette between his lips with a smile, Valerie punches his leg playfully before she puts down the whiskey to pick up the vodka.

She opens it and takes a swig, swallowing it down with ease, clearly having done this for a long time. She's obviously an expert who can take her spirits, and she's definitely not new to this. Loki watches her with something akin to admiration as he huffs out some smoke. He then takes his cigarette and places it against his throat, stubbing it out before he flicks it out of the open bathroom window.

He then grabs the vodka and opens it, flicking off the metal lid before uses it as a shot glass. Loki tilts his head back and swallows the vodka, smacking hip lips and groaning at the burn of it, loving how it hurts. Valerie snorts and starts to talk about something that Loki doesn't really pay attention to until she clicks her fingers in front of his face. 

Grunting in an uncooperative way, Loki raises an eyebrow at his friend. "Hm?"  
"I asked you if you wanted to open up. Considering I spent a good half hour talking about me, it's your turn. Tell me your story. Because you have me wondering shit about you, Friggason. Like, why'd you join us halfway through the year, first of all? Tell me shit that will answer those kind of questions."

Loki shrugs and he supposes that he's both drunk and carefree enough to talk about it, thinking, 'Oh, why not? It's good to have a friend.'

"Well, buckle in, I guess. It's a long story and I hope you're prepared to hear some dark shit because I overshare a whole bunch. Now, let's start at the beginning. I was born in England, raised in Australia until my father died. My adoptive father, I should clarify. That's right, good old Loki is adopted. I'm probably an orphan in all senses of the word.

"Well, when Father died, which I was happy about because he was a piece of shit, I had to live with my mother in London, considering that it was better for her health wise if she lived near some family that was in the capital. When I say that Father was a piece of shit, by the way, I mean it. He was a scary fucker. Homophobic to a T, and he wasn't that warm to me and my brother when we were kids, much less me to Thor. He never really seemed to like me. It was probably because I was never really his son. Not to him, at least.

"I was thirteen when he kicked the bucket. Thor moved back to Australia when I moved to London, mainly because he wanted to focus on his career and shit. He probably just had lots of sex and stuff, but long story short, he forgot that I even existed. At that point, Mother had gotten this really fucked up boy toy, who probably only wanted her for the money. He was a dick with anger issues, and I was his favourite punching bag. After a while of being used as a personal football, the fucker wanted me to be his bitch. I didn't let it happen and the stress of it wore down on my mum. 

"Soon enough, Mother died in her sleep. It was probably a nice way to go. At least it wasn't painful, you know? It's the best I could've hoped for her. It was better than Odin's death, considering he had a heart attack. It serves him right, the bastard. But back to the thing with my mum. I had to call Thor up, tell him everything, make him aware that I do, in fact, still exist. Contrary to popular belief, that is."

That little comment makes Valerie snicker a bit and Loki smiles, glad that Valerie hasn't pulled away from him yet, considering what he's told her. He supposes that he is talking about everything in a rough enough way, but it's fine. Brunnhilde gets the idea, anyway. 

"So, Thor came to London, to see me. He met up with me, and we talked. He saw that I was self destructive and he found out about the abuse that was going on and shit. And then, this little fucker, who I may remind you, forgot about me, offered to let me move in with him. I was like, 'Are you sure? Because if this is a joke, I'll kill you,' and then he was like, 'I love you, I love you, come home with me.'"

"He sounds desperate enough to do anything for you," Valerie notes out loud. Considering her words, Loki shrugs. "Yeah. I suppose so. He's trying his best for me. He doesn't need to, gods know that I don't deserve it, but he's trying his best. Shit, I got banged up a couple of weeks ago by these too lads for being a fairy and he took care of me and shit. He ran me a bath, hugged me, made sure I didn't kill himself with a toaster in the tub, you know?

"He's a good brother. I don't give him enough credit. He stood up to his homophobic boss for me, he took me away from my abusive step dad, he saved me from myself. Fuck, he's done so much for him and he says to me, he says this so often, he says, 'I'd give you the world, if only it was good enough for you.' Like, what kind of brother says that to you? I'll tell you what kind of brother, a fucking good one."

Loki's voice begins to crack and tremble as he listens to his own words play back inside of his head. He rests his head against the window and he sighs softly. "He does what he can for me. He tells me off when I need it, he kisses my forehead and makes me hot chocolate to make up for getting mad at me. He does more than he should. And I love him for it.

"Sure, he can be super annoying, especially with that arrogant little smirk he does whenever he's pleased with himself, but he's so important to me. He makes life worth living, you know? If life didn't have a meaning, he would be a good enough reason for me to keep finding air to breathe. He makes me want to love myself."

"Damn, it sounds like you have a guy crush on your brother," Valerie says, smiling fondly at Loki before she takes a swig of her whiskey. Loki freezes up at her words, his heart speeding up slightly. "I'm sorry, what?" He asks, his voice weak as if protesting something that's true.

Logically speaking, Loki knows that Brunnhilde is just joking around but considering that Loki keeps secretly thinking back to the spark he felt the other week with Thor, it doesn't feel like a harmless jab and it feels more like she can see through him. It feels like she can sense what a disgusting person he is. 

Shrugging, Brunnhilde puts down her drink. "I said what I said. It sounds like you have a crush on your brother. I don't know if it's intentional or anything. But I want you to know that I'm never one to judge. Hey, I'm pretty sure everyone's related in some way or another anyway. Plus, you're both guys, it's not as if a deformed baby will come out of it. And didn't you say that you were adopted anyway? So realistically, what's the issue?"

Flushing in embarrassment and confusion, Loki looks at Valerie like she's insane. "Are you mad? Are you on drugs? Are you absolutely out of your mind?"  
"What?"  
"What? 'What'? I'll tell you, 'what'! It's taboo! It's frowned upon! We were raised as brothers, as siblings! And not only that, but how do you know that I have a crush on him? Fuck, I don't even know if I have a crush on him!"

"You literally do have one on him. I'm sorry, but it's literally obvious. You clearly need him to live, he makes you feel good, in a way that you've never really felt before because with the kind of life you've had, it's not as if people have treated you like a pillow princess. He makes you feel wanted, so you stick around. It's all for him. I don't see how you don't see it."

"Maybe because I'm not incestuous?"  
"Maybe because you're scared of letting yourself open up to the idea of someone loving you because you're scared of the consequences, and one of those consequences being a broken heart."

Loki falls silent for a little while before he sighs. "Shit, you're good at this whole talking shit. But how am I even supposed to go about this?"  
"Confess. I don't know. Has there been any hints that you could be reciprocated?"  
"I...I don't know. I really doubt it, if I'm honest with you. Why would he want to be with me? I'm a skinny, weak, kind of pathetic goth while he's...him."

"What about him makes you think that you're not good enough for him?"  
"Everything. He's kind. He's firm. He's strong. He's brave. He's protective. He's handsome, fuck, he's built like Narcissus himself. Looking like that, all muscles and beard and different coloured eyes, it's no surprise that he has an ego the size of--"  
"--His dick," Brunnhilde chimes in playfully.

Snorting and whacking her leg, Loki rolls his eyes. "No, shut up, come on. But I just don't know what do with this. So I might be in love with my brother. Now what?"  
"Well, now? All I can say is embrace it and shoot your shot. The worst he can do is deny you."  
"Or kick me out."  
"I doubt he'll do that."  
"It's still possible."  
"Not really."

Loki takes a soft breath and he slumps against the window. "Fuck. What a weird day."  
"Well, welcome to VB land. It's like this all time."  
"Happy to be here, you little shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys maybe leave comments on how you want this story to go? Or maybe just give me some critism or some ideas? I want to know what people would like, since I don't want this story to be too short yet I don't want to make it boring and drag it out. Does anyone have any ideas?
> 
> -✨


	9. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor tries to distract himself from his horrible thoughts of his brother by sleeping around. It goes well for a little while. Unfortunately, Thor accidently calls out Loki's name during sex and he's forced to face the truth.

Letting out a soft pant, Thor should know better than this. He should know better than flirting with random girls and leading them to a cheap hotel just for a quick fuck. Shit, he's twenty one years old as of last week, he knows that running away from his problems doesn't solve anything. He knows that he should deal with it like the adult he is.

But as he stares at the pretty little thing beneath him, a lovely lithe girl with shoulder length hair and blue eyes, he knows that he's no better than a coward. Thor runs a hand down her bare chest, slowly grabbing a small mound of breast and caressing it. "Fuck, you're beautiful," he says, making his breath a low grunt with practiced ease.

He knows that the girls who come with him only want a rough night, something to cling to when they leave. They want their legs shaky and their knees weak. Thor is more than happy to provide that if it means that he doesn't have to think of Loki. 

The man knows that it's wrong to think of his brother while he's in situations like these, but as of late he's been imagining Loki in these situations with him. He's been imagining the worse kinds of scenarios and as the coward he is, Thor has been acting on those scenarios with poor look a likes for his brother. 

Tonight he's got this girl, who's named Cilly or Sissy or something, tied up against the head board and spread out nicely for him. She's got a blindfold on and she's naked save for her open flannel. Thor is towering over her, naked save for his socks. He's breathing heavily, experiencing a deep hunger that's just throbbing inside of him that this pretty little won't satisfy.

The girl lets out a quiet breath, whisping Thor's name. Thor looks at her and he leans down, shushing her. He says it in seductive way but really, he just wants her to shut up. He doesn't want to hear her irritatingly high pitched voice whisper his name. Thor wants to pretend that this girl isn't who she is. Because despite being a coward who runs away from his issues, he still wants to act on his desires.

Thor moves to her lips, kissing her roughly as the hand that's still holding one of her breasts squeezes and plays with it. She squirms against him slightly, pushing her hips up. Thor pulls away from her lips and he leans back up. He places hands on her thighs and he pushes them further apart. "Let me get a condom on, baby girl," Thor grunts out.

Shaking her head, the girl whines at him. "I'm on birth control, don't worry. I'm too days off my period anyway, so my chances of getting pregnant are super low. Please just fuck me. You've teased me for last hour. Fuck, you've just finished stretching me! Please, I want to cum. Just fuck me. Fill me up. Use me, please Thor!"

Thor rubs his face with the back of his hand and he furrows his eyebrows for a moment. 'Just shut up, for fucks sake. I should've gagged you, holy fuck,' his mind unhelpfully says. He know that this girl hasn't done anything wrong, but she is just not what he wants. It's not her fault that Thor is stressed and silently taking it out on her.

"Okay, baby, just be quiet for me. I want to focus," he coos as he settled into place. He pulls her legs upwards as he shuffles slightly closer. Thor carefully lines up his cock, gently pushing into the girl. A shudder runs through her and she gasps. She tugs on her restraints as Thor buries himself to the hilt inside of her.

It's not as tight as other girls he's slept with, but then again he doesn't usually stretch them out for too long before he fucks them. He grinds into Sissy, trying to relish in the hot, warm hole that tries to hold him into place. It's not that it doesn't feel good, because it does, but it's just not what he wants. 

This lovely, beautiful girl isn't what he wants. He doesn't want her pretty little tits or her throbbing cunt. Not now that his mind is plagued with inticing thoughts of his little brother. 

As Thor starts to roll his hips, he can only think of Loki. He imagines what it would be like to strip his brother down slowly, force him to take his time as he took off his clothes. Thor would make him stand still and show off his body, would make him stretch and lean down, show him his tiny little ass. Thor would make the sixteen year old arch his back and press himself against the wall. 

Thor would do much to him. He would tie Loki up and he would play with his brother's cock, he would trace his fingers over it and treat it like it was a masterpiece. Thor would shuffle to his knees in front of his tied up brother and he would take his cock into his mouth, sucking on it teasingly. He would watch Loki squirm and whimper.

Thor would hear the soft gasps of, "Brother, please, stop, I'm going to cum, I'm going to cum!" and he would relish in it. He would swallow whatever Loki gave him, he would drink him down if he needed to. He would consume all of Loki. Thor would surround his little brother, would replace the outside world with himself.

As Thor feels Sissy wrap her legs around his back, he starts to thrust into her properly. "Ah Thor, yes!" She sighs out in a moan. Thor really regrets not gagging her. He leans down to kiss her, effectively shutting her up. He moves a hand to her ass, squeezing it and smacking it for a second.

She clenches down on him as he starts to resume his daydream of fucking Loki. He just wants to teach the teenager how to ride him with perfect little bounces, maybe he would be confident and torment Thor. Perhaps he'll be nervous and shy, needing Thor to guide his bounces.

"Shit," he murmurs, thrusting into Sissy a little harder. She whines and gasps. "Yeah, harder!" Still trapped within his own thoughts, Thor growls. He's idly thinking that he's talking inside of his head and not to the girl he's fucking into the mattress. "Yeah, you want it harder? You like it rough? I'm going to give it to you good. No one but me can give you this."

In his head, Loki cries out and bounces out of rhythm, distracted by Thor's words. In his head, Loki falls forwards against his chest and sobs in ecstacy, running his nails down his chest and making him bleed lightly. "Daddy," he cries out, in side of Thor's head.

Thor seizes up and he fucks into Sissy faster, chasing the release that's hovering above him, just out of reach. "Oh yeah, yeah, you like that? Huh? You like this?" Sissy whines out and arches her back, mewling for more. "Yes, oh, Thor! It's so good!"  
"How close are you? Tell me, fuck. Because I'm not there yet but I'm on my way, shit."  
"I'm close, I'm close! Fuck, I want you to cum inside me, please!"  
"Yeah? You want me to fill you up? Like you're nothing but a cum dump?"

Sissy cries out, bucking up her hips to meet Thor's uncontrollably rough thrusting. "Yes, give it to me, please! Daddy, please!" 'Shit. No way she has the same fucking kink as Loki. No, fuck off! Keep that title out of your mouth, bitch,' Thor's thoughts thunder, making annoyance fill the twenty one year old.

Thor slaps Sissy's ass harshly as he fucking into her, trying to get this over and done with. "You want Daddy to fuck you and pump you full of him cum, don't you? Yeah? Want him to make your insides drown with it? You do, don't you, baby girl?"

Sissy mewls before she starts to cry out loudly, squirming urgently. "Shit, ah, ah! I need it, please!" Thor kisses her again, needing to cum now. His skin is on fire as he gets lost in his hunger. This angle is no longing doing it for him though and he grunts. He pulls out without telling Sissy and she curses at him.

He growls at her as he flips her over, twisting the restraints as he climbs behind the girl, who's currently complaining at him. "Shut up, ass up," he commands. Sissy keens and obeys the best she can as she tugs on her restraints. Thor rushes her into place before he lines up again. He pushes in and he curses.

Sissy lets out a soft moan as Thor resumes his thrusting, going harshly instantly. "Daddy," she whines as Thor keeps going. Thor smacks her ass as he leans over her back, aiming harder thrusts. He can pretend that she's more like Loki from this angle. He huffs and he moves a hand into Sissy's hair. Thor tugs and he licks his lips as he watches the girl's back arch.

The angle is much better for his cock, the friction giving him more pleasure. He imagines what it would be like to fuck Loki from this angle. It suddenly feels too impersonal, it feels almost cold. But Thor doesn't care because Sissy is trying to rock back and meet his thrusts.

"Hold still, let Daddy have a of the control."  
"Yes, Daddy. Anything for you. Am I being good?"  
"Shit, yeah. You're being so good. Good, so good. Well done, baby."  
"Are you going to come inside me? Ah!"  
"Yeah, shit, I'm close, fuck!"

Thor picks up his pace as he imagines Loki trembling, his cock bouncing and leaking between his thighs. He imagines Loki stroking himself with flushed cheeks, as if embarrassed. The thoughts of Loki cumming and sobbing out his name are what help Thor crash over the edge, his cock twitching inside of Sissy. 

"Loki, shit," he grunts as his pleasure induced high washes over him, covering his ears as he pants. Blinking as he realises what he said, Thor curses, worried that Sissy heard him. However, Sissy is moaning and shaky, clearly having been too distracted with her own orgasm to have heard or processed what Thor had said.

She pants, gargling a little in pleasure. Thor takes a small breath as he slides out of Sissy, grimacing at the sight of his cum starting to leak out of the girl. He reaches over Sissy to undo the restraints he used and he gets up off the bed as Sissy takes off her blindfold. 

"Fuck, you're good at what you do. I feel like I won't be able to stand up. I'm going to stay here for the night. Won't you stay too?"  
"I...I have to go home to my brother," Thor responds, pulling his clothes back on. He's in a rush because he doesn't want to look at the girl who looks so similar to his brother.

He feels dirty. He thought of his sixteen year old brother squirming beneath him while he fucked some random girl. He called out Loki's fucking name when he came. Thor can't stay here, not when he knows that he's not at all cautious about his attraction to Loki.

Sissy frowns as she watches the football player leave the room but she doesn't say anything. She lies down and grunts. Thor was not at all gentle with her. 

\-----------

When Thor gets home, he's greeted by a lovely smell of crumpets. Loki hears the front door shut and he smiles from his place in the kitchen, calling out to Thor. "I'm making you super, brother! I know how hard you've been training, so I'm treating you! Sit in the living room. I'll be there soon!"

Guilt twists inside of Thor's stomach. 

He's a filthy man. 

And he's not even that sorry about it.


	10. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief A/N

Heya. So I know I haven't updated in a few days. My bad, guys. I just kind don't have a lot of energy right now. I don't know when the next update will be. Maybe in a few days, maybe in a week. Maybe I'll forget about this and unintentionally abandon it.

I don't really know where I'm going with this plot, and I only write about two thousand words per chapter, so it could be a book with lots of chapters, which could be annoying.

If you guys have any ideas on how the plot should go, please let me know. Critism is appreciated. Thank you for the hits and the kudos so far. I'm not great with writing, and neither is the other author on this account, but I'm trying my best to improve. 

Anyways, this was just a really quick A/N.

-✨


	11. Invasive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is asked questions during an interview, as most interviews ask questions. It goes okay and smoothly until personal questions get asked. Thor leaves most of them answered but he's cryptic about some of them. He can't bring himself to lie, but telling the truth could spell the destruction of his career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly going to be talking and I don't know how long it'll be. Oh well. Here we go. I tried my best.
> 
> -✨

Thor smiles politely as he sits opposite to a female interviewer. He's panting softly as he's just finished a match against a rival team and he's slightly tired. He runs a hand through his sweaty hair as the interviewer looks through her note pad.

After a couple of minutes, the interviewer looks to the left, nodding towards a standing by camera man. The man taps a few buttons before he holds up three fingers. He whispers a count down as the interviewer straightens out her skirt.

Thor soon realises that the camera is almost rolling, so he sits up straight. Once the camera man has given the interviewer the thumbs up, the interviewer leans over to shake Thor's hand. "Hello there. My name is Jessica. I'll be asking you a few questions, if that's okay?" 

"Yes, of course. I'd be happy to answer any questions that you may have for me," he responds, shaking Jessica's hand firmly before he lets go if her hand. Jessica lets out a soft hum, smiling and placing her hand against her chest. "Oh my, your grip can be tight when it wants to be. You're quite strong, mhm."

Flushing softly at the compliment, Thor moves his hand to rub his neck slightly. "Oh, thank you," he says softly. Jessica giggles before she glances at her note pad. She hums before she looks back up at Thor. She crosses her legs and she meets Thor's eyes.

"So, Thor. What got you into footballing? What was your inspiration, your motivation? What got the ball rolling? Please do excuse the pun, I couldn't help myself," Jessica comments, laughing in an almost masked way, making her laughing seem forced.

Noticing this but staying polite, Thor pulls a thinking face before he licks him lips and answers Jessica. "Well, my father was always adamant that I joined a sport's club when I was a child. Once I started playing football, I hated it. It seemed like I was only doing it for my father's approval. It never felt like I owned the sport. It felt like every match I played was for Father, to make him proud.

"It took a while to love the game, but one time I got hurt pretty badly during a game. I came home and I wanted to quit. I remember crying my eyes out to my mother and that's when my four year old brother at the time crawled up to me. He told me, in the most collected voice you would have ever heard a four year old say, he said, 'Good player. Bruise is nothing. Kiss bruise, make it better.' He said it in such a clear voice that I stopped crying.

"I remember looking at him and he had his lips in the shape of a pout and I remember smiling because he waddled over and kissed my hand, which is what I had hurt in the first place. I decided from then on that maybe football wasn't so bad. Whenever I played match from then on, I felt like I was playing for Loki. As his big brother, I wanted to make him proud.

"So in all, I'd say that Loki was my motivation. I haven't been all that public about him, so if you don't know who he is, I completely understand. He's never really liked being out in the public, so I've always tried to respect him," Thor says, chuckling a little. Jessica blinks at him for a moment, seeming at a loss for words.

There's an uneven silence before Jessica lets out a soft cooing sound. "Aw, that story is so sweet. So you're saying that your brother made you fall in love with the sport?" Thor nods his head before he thoughts start to plague him. 'He also made me fall in love with something else,' his mind purrs. Twitching his nose, Thor tries to focus on remaining happy and not embarrassed by whatever his mind seems to conjure up.

"Well, it's awfully sweet. Anyways, let's move on to some more questions, shall we?" Jessica asks as she glances back towards her note pad. Thor nods and he ruffles up his hair as he waits for the interviewer to ask him some more questions.

"So, a few months ago, a few photos went viral. These photos involve you and a mysterious figure. Would you mind addressing them? You might have not seen said photos or perhaps have forgotten about them, but nonetheless, there have been no responses from you or your manager about them. But I have a few copies here, if you would like to take a look."

Jessica shuffles through her note pad and pulls out a few pieces of paper. She leans over and hands the now curious Thor the papers. Thor looks through them and he instantly remembers back to the afternoon about eight months ago, back when he was in his hotel room with Loki.

The pictures consist of Thor sitting in the cafe with Loki, Thor cradling Loki at the funeral when they were sitting outside of the church, Thor holding Loki's waist as they fought through a crowd of people to get onto their flight. Gulping as he focuses on the last photo, Thor's mind assesses the picture. Loki is looking up at a Thor who has furrowed eyebrows and gritting teeth. Loki's left hand is resting on his chest in the photo as Thor drags Loki past the luggage collection point. 

'Oh, what I would do to hold him like that again. I forgot that he held my chest. Oh, gods, what if he had been touching my chest when it was naked? His hands are so soft and small and--'

Thor realises that he's taking a long time to say anything when Jessica coughs quietly. He clears his throat and he meets her eyes. "Ah. This is going to be awkward to say, considering what the rumours are about these photos. But this is Loki. I didn't realise people kept taking photos.

"But from now on, I want people to not take photos of me whenever I'm with Loki. He wants his privacy, and I need people to respect that. He's entitled to that."

Jessica nods and glances at the camera for a second before she smiles sweetly, nearly too sweetly. "He is quite beautiful, I can imagine why you would want to keep him hidden away. He would be snatched up right away, if there was a chance."

Feeling quickly uncomfortable, Thor's smile drops, changing into a neutral and quite flat line. "Please don't talk about my brother like that. He's a minor, for one, and for two, he's watching this at home to keep an eye on what I'm doing. I doubt that he'll be a fan of the things that you're saying about him."

Jessica subtly rolls her eyes before she apologises. The 'sorry' doesn't at all sound apologetic, despite its facade. "Anyway. One big question that these photos brought up is if you were straight or perhaps...not. Now that we know that these photos are you with your brother, I suppose that everyone can go back to thinking you're straight. Unless you're not?"

Swallowing hesitantly, Thor thinks carefully about the question. If he's completely honest with himself, he doesn't know if he's straight. Well, he's obviously not wholly straight since he wants to hold and kiss and love his brother. Yet he knows that he loves women without a doubt.

Thor shrugs at Jessica helplessly. "If I'm being one hundred percent truthful with you, I doubt that I'm totally straight. I haven't really given it much thought before, I've never really had a reason to think about my sexuality. I'd say that I'm bisexual with a preference for women. I'm still trying to figure myself out. It's complicated and it's a mess, so I'll need time to find a definite answer. Hell, I doubt I'll ever strongly know, but I'd say I'm bisexual."

Jessica nods and twitches her nose, seeming momentarily disgusted before she brushes it off with a cheshire cat like grin. "Well, admitting that is quite dangerous. If you go and play at other countries after confessing that you like guys, it could put your life at risk. Then who will be there to look after Loki? After all, you are an orphan."

The atmosphere grows thick as the interviewer tries to hide her snickering. Thor narrows his eyes and he clenches his fingers into a fist. "My friends would take care of him. They have my trust. Do you have anymore questions, or can I leave?"

"So hasty. I have a few more questions for you. Some people have started rumours that your brother was involved in a hate crime three months ago. These rumours stated that he was cross dressing and was attacked because he was gay. What is your response to these rumours? What does big brother have to say?"

"He has to say that Loki wasn't cross dressing. My brother wears crop tops and skinny jeans, and that doesn't make him a cross dresser. It makes him a kid wearing clothes."

"So, was he attacked for what he was wearing? Because if it's true that he's gay and he went around misleading men, it could be said why he was attacked."

Thor's blood suddenly fills his ears and he sits forward in his chair, snarling at Jessica. "My brother's appearance doesn't mean that he was asking for it. He was trying to look good for himself, the problem wasn't with his clothes. Who gives a fuck if he's gay? People who go around attacking kids for being creative are dickheads and they need to be smashed into the floor. I'm not afraid to curbstop some picks for attacking a fucking child."

Jessica's eyes widen a little and she raises her eyebrows in amusement. "Language. We're live, Mister Odinson. And some people are uncomfortable with gay people. We must be tolerant of them."  
"Fuck showing tolerance to bigots. They can all collectively suck my hard cock."

The cameraman waves at Jessica before he waves a sign of, 'cutting the cameras.' Jessica nods and once the cameraman has turned off the camera, she puts her note pad away. "What is your problem, Thor? Why do those comments make you uncomfortable?"

Thor stands up and he plays with his hair before he huffs. "Because I care about my brother and bigots are pieces of shit. Now I'm leaving, fuck you," he says as he leaves the area. Jessica follows him as he makes his way to his car. "So, you like to take on the role of the protective older brother?"  
"Yeah. Because Father was an asshole to him and he deserves the best I can give him. Now kindly leave me alone. I want to get home at some point this afternoon. Loki is making lasagna and he's getting a beer out for me."

"He sounds like a little housewife, rather than your little brother," Jessica sneers as Thor unlocks his car. He climbs into the driver's side and he glances back up at Jessica, his door still open. "He likes to take care of me as much as I like to take care of him. It's called a healthy dynamic. Good afternoon, Jessica," Thor says before he slams his car door shut.

Once he drives off, he realises how tense he is. Man, he can't wait for Loki's lasagna.

\-------------

"I saw your interview earlier," Loki says softly as he hands Thor his meal. Thor thanks him for the food and he watches as Loki places a beer down onto the coffee table for Thor. Loki walks back to the kitchen for a few moments before he comes back to the couch, sitting down next to Thor with a beer of his own in his hand.

Thor glances at his little brother. "Ah. Yes. I'm sorry, it must've been awkward to hear them talk about you like that." Loki shrugs, opening his beer before he takes a sip. He licks his lips and he smiles at Thor. "I liked how you stood up for me," he says, a tiny flush on his cheeks as he says it.

Noticing the pink of Loki's cheeks, Thor notices how his heart becomes somehow louder. He swallows and he puts his food down on the coffee table. Thor faces Loki and he hums softly. He shuffles a little closer and he moves a hand to wrap around Loki's torso.

The sixteen year old moves a little closer, leaning against his older brother. "I'll always stand up for you. You're my baby brother. I'd kill heaven for you. I'd break a man in half if he looked at you wrong. Trust me." Thor hears Loki let out a quiet gasp and he feels his heart halt for a split second in his chest as he hears a whispered, 'fuck, yeah.'

He pretends not to have heard it. There's no way that Loki feels the same for him, he probably just likes the idea of being safe. With his life, that's not been easy to come by. But as Loki pushes himself closer to Thor's chest, Thor can barely keep himself together. 

He feels too much for his brother. 

He just hopes it doesn't ruin what they have.


	12. No turning back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki can't sleep anymore. After watching Thor's interview over and over, Loki has Thor's dark eyes stained into the back of his mind. It's keeping him up at night because it makes him feel too hot all over.
> 
> Loki can't go back after what he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and haven't been doing great, so this chapter is like, a hundred words shorter than usual. I'm sorry about that.
> 
> -✨

Loki huffs and pants as he wakes up, sweat trickling down his forehead as he blinks himself awake. He looks around his room and he wonders what woke him up until he realises that he's so hyper aware of his surroundings. When he shuffles awkwardly he can tell why he woke up. The sixteen year old glances down and pulls his duvet off of him. Tilting his head back, he sighs heavily. "Fuck," Loki huffs.

Loki runs his hand down to the waistband of his pajama shorts. His fingers hook under the material and he curses as he tugs down his clothes. Loki huffs in embarrassment as he looks at his half hard cock that's barely hidden in his boxers. Loki can't help but feel shameful at looking at his hard on.

He cups himself slowly and he bites the inside of his cheek. A small huff leaves him and he grinds up against his hand. The teenager knows exactly why he's hard and horny. He woke up from what's made him horny, too aroused to sleep through his dream. 

Loki's dream was about a wild fantasy that he's always had. In the back of his mind, there's the dark urge to ride a lover or a fling in public. Just somewhere where anyone could watch him bouncing in someone's lap, exposed and shaking and overwhelmed. There's something thrilling about the idea of being needy and on the edge of getting caught in such an animalistic act.

Instead of the usual anonymous figure or random person from the Internet that he's found hot, Loki clearly remembers that the figure in his dreams was Thor. And acknowledging that makes Loki's hand hesitate over his bulge. Loki knows that if he touches himself now then the invisible boundary that he's placed inside of his head means nothing and that if gets off to his dream then he can't go back.

Deciding that he doesn't give a fuck if he ends up in hell or heaven, Loki shuffles off his boxers. He gulps relaxes himself against his pillows. The teenager brings his hand to his mouth and he spits in it. Loki twitches his nose in half arsed disgust before he brings his now slicked up hand to his half hard cock. 

Knowing that sensation alone won't bring him to climax as fast, Loki closes his eyes and he breathes out slowly. He tries to think back to what his dream consisted of, hoping that he doesn't hate himself after he actually does this. Loki wraps his hand around his cock slowly as he starts to remember his dream. 

Thor had come back home after a harsh, early morning football practice, and he was angry. He had slammed open the front door and didn't bother to shut it before he made his way to the kitchen, where Loki had been making dinner. In the dream, Thor had grabbed his hips and pulled him away from the oven, turned it off and had turned back around to face the teenager.

Loki had trembled against the counter, afraid of Thor hurting him. Thor had stepped closer, interrupting his personal space and had placed his hands on either side of his little brother. "I don't want fucking pasta. I want something else, and you're going to give it to me. I don't give a fuck if you don't want to, I want it. I want something sweeter than pasta. Do you understand what I mean, brother?"

Thor had growled that word, his hair sweaty from practice as it stuck to his forehead, his shirt ruffled from running. Loki had swallowed and tried to back away, trying to act confused at what was going on, but Thor had pushed himself against Loki's form. This had pushed Loki firmly against the counter, trapping him into place.

A hand had moved from the counter and had grabbed his chin roughly, forcing him to look up into Thor's eyes. "I want you. I'm fucking tired of pretending otherwise. Hiding it is stressing me the fuck out and I can't keep lying to you. Just fucking--just tell me that you want me too. Tell me. Because I want you so badly and I want to fuck you. Tell me that you want it too."

Shocked but already growing aroused at Thor's manhandling, Loki had whimpered and gaped up at his older brother. "I--Thor, I-" Thor shook his head and he leant a little closer to Loki, his grip on Loki's chin tightening. "No, shush. Just tell me if you want me. That's all I want to know. I don't care if this is wrong. I want you." Letting out a soft huff, Loki had leant up a little bit. "I...I want it."

In that moment, Thor had closed the already short distance between them, kissing Loki gently. And while the kiss was gentle, it did nothing to hide Thor's absolute urgency. It wasn't long before Thor had dragged Loki to the living room, where he had pushed Loki to the size of the couch.

"I want you to straddle my lap and ride my cock. Can you do that for me, Loki?" Thor had asked as he tugged down his pants and sat down on the couch, looking at Loki with expectancy. Once again caught off guard, Loki had stammered as he walked closer to Thor. "But, but, I...I'm not at all stretched and what about condoms and--"

It was like a flash of black overtook him in the dream because once his vision had cleared, he found himself hovering over Thor's cock while he, himself, was naked from the waist down. Loki had cried out in surprise, Thor's cock slowly filling him as Thor lowered him down slowly. 

Loki, outside of the dream and now in the present, starts to twist his hand around his cock as he tries to reimagine what Thor's cock would feel like. In his head, it's big enough to split him into two and break him, it's hard enough to show a bulge in his stomach, it's thick enough to choke him if he took it down his throat. 

In his dream, Thor had thrust up into him and growled, holding him tightly into place while the front door remained slightly ajar. Loki had noticed this and had eyed at the door way, his skin slightly on fire from the burning arousal he felt. He had met Thor's eyes and had kissed him, his body bouncing and his thighs jiggling with every thrust that Thor had given him.

It had felt overpowering. It had felt mind blowing and fuck, Loki had never felt so alive while he also felt like he was dying, it was that good for him.

Outside of the dream, Loki gasps, tightening his hand and trying to fuck into his own grip. He wants it so badly. He wants Thor storm home one day, angry as anything, and he wants him to just manhandle him. Loki wants Thor to be rough with him and just fuck him until his legs just give out because they can't take the pressure of standing anymore. 

Whining and bucking up his hips, Loki feels an urgency to get off. He needs this, or else he feels like his cock will shrivel up before falling off. Loki works his hips at a steady pace as he tries to imagine what it would feel like for Thor to reach down his hand and stroke him to release, all the while that Loki was still sitting in his lap, still bouncing on Thor's hard cock. 

The teenager lets out a soft groan when he sees his precum starting to leak down from his cock's head. Loki imagines Thor swiping his thumb against the head, collecting up the precum before he would bring his thumb up to Loki's mouth, only to push it in forcefully and make Loki lick up his own cum.

He imagines Thor growling at him and spitting dirty words at him, making his skin crawl with arousal. "You like tasting yourself, baby? You like it? Tell me that you like it. Because I bet you taste so nice. Don't swallow yet, keep your mouth open."

Loki imagines that he would keep his mouth open so that Thor would spit into his mouth before surging to his lips to kiss him. Loki moans faintly, moving his hand up and down a little faster. He bucks his hips upwards a little more, his chest raising and falling unevenly.

"Please, please let me cum," Loki whispers out as he imagines Thor teasing his cock, slowly jacking him off. Thor would chuckle and tell him to be patient and beg for it. Loki gasps and he feels tears brim into his eyes and he whispers soft pleading words.

"Please, please, Daddy," Loki whispers, bucking his hips up more, some hums leaving him. "Please, let me cum, please. I want to cum, I need to, I--I--" Loki's voice shudders as his cock twitches before he pushes himself over the edge of his climax.

His thighs shake and he arches his back, his eyes squeezing shut as he feels his body tense up and then relax. Loki pants, groaning as he reopens his eyes. He shuffles up to a sitting position before he curses at the cum on his hand and the lower part of his stomach.

Registering everything he's just done, Loki swears out loud. There was a line that he was dancing around and now he's just leaped over it like the line didn't fucking exist in the first place. 

Shit.


End file.
